


Hopelessly Naive

by Meggs13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Kim Jongin | Kai, Budding Love, M/M, Smol Soo, Tattoos, overprotective hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggs13/pseuds/Meggs13
Summary: Kyungsoo is way to naive for his own good, and doesn't have time for anything other than his studies... queue Jongin.





	1. How to stop a squish from panicking pt. 1

Kyungsoo glares at the paper as if all of the words will suddenly come together and make sense of what he's been trying to read for the past two hours. Concepts like these fail him. Kyungsoo has always been gifted with learning, with information, but this... this he just doesn't get. Art has never been one of Kyungsoo's strong suits, always the mediocre at best student in his forced art class electives. Numbers, words, and strategies, he understands, but this might as well be a foreign language... which, since he knows five, isn't even as complicated as this. What does surrealism even mean? Abstract... what even is that?

Kyungsoo groans and frowns at the paper, he's been at this for a week and these things still don't make sense to him. Dread fills Kyungsoo as he finally realizes, he's going to fail this test, and he's never failed anything in his life.

"Stupid art principles for being so hard" he mumbles bitterly under his breath, pouting at his notebook "stupid guidance counselor for making me take this class" his stomach tightens and a sudden wave of nausea flows through him at the impending doom of his dropped GPA. 

Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath, noticing how tight his chest feels "i'm going to fail. I'm going to flunk out of college. I'm going to end up on the street, selling rice snacks to cars on the side of the highway. I'm going to die a dirty, homeless hobo because i can't understand how the heck light effects painting" Kyungsoo pulls a little too hard on his hair and winces, noticing how his breath is almost to panic attack territory, which he's not unfamiliar with, Kyungsoo's actually on an intimate basis with anxiety.

"Woah, ok, um breath" a random voice says next to him suddenly.

Kyungsoo turns, his eyes wide, and startled. Not many people try to talk to him, having been labeled as weird and unsociable a long time ago. His surprise doesn't help his breathing though and the stranger seems to notice, his eyes bulging for a second.

"Oh, hey" the man suddenly says "you got coffee from the new place just off campus" he points to the cup sitting beside Kyungsoo's notebook "is it good? I've been wanting to try it"

Kyungsoo's eybrows bunch and he weezes out a "yeah"

The stranger nods and considers it for a second "do they have other things than just coffee though? I'm not a big fan of it."

Kyungsoo swallows and takes a breath "yeah, they have teas and other drinks there"

"What about food? Ooh, do they have bagels? I love bagels" The guys asks, seeming more and more intrigued by this coffee place.

"Oh yeah, i actually had a bagel there the other day" Kyungsoo says his voice a little horse "It was good, and they have other food. I go there all the time"

"Really?" the guys asks, "would you mind going there with me now? I have some free time between classes and don't like to eat at a new pace alone"

Kyungsoo understands how he feels and nods, beginning to pack up his things "sure, this coffee is old anyways"

The guy smiles brightly, and Kyungsoo blinks at him for a second, wondering why his stomach just turned a little... maybe he's hungry. It has been a little bit since he's eaten

"Great" the stranger exclaims, helping Kyungsoo pack up. Kyungsoo notes that this guy doesn't make him feel uncomfortable and that's nice.

 

********

 

Kyungsoo orders a latte with the foam in the shape of a cat, because they're cute and Kyungsoo likes cute things, almost as much as shiny things, and he likes shiny things almost as much as sparkly things.

This guy is cute, he likes this guy... he ordered a green tea. It's not cute, but random guy is. Kyungsoo likes random guy.

"So why were you freaking out... oh um... what's your name?" the random guy asks.

Kyungsoo takes a small sip of his latte, careful not to disturb mittens, his coffee kitten "Kyungsoo, and i was 'freaking' out about my impending failure of life in general"

The guy pauses, seeming to wait for something, but smirks slightly, seeming amused, but continues nonetheless. 'Maybe he thought of something funny' Kyungsoo thinks, too busy admiring his coffee kitten to catch his body language.

"And why would you fail at life, Kyungsoo" the guys asks. Kyungsoo likes how he says his name, his voice is soothing. He likes the nice voice guy, he should do audio books. Kyungsoo would buy one and listen to it before bed to help him sleep. Kyungsoo's stomach kicks again and he wants a sandwich, nice voice orders it for him... he likes nice voice guy.

"I have a class that i don't get" Kyungsoo pouts at his kitten.

"What class is it?" nice voice guy asks.

Kyungsoo sighs "art principles, i just don't get it. I can't art"

Nice voice is smirking when Kyungsoo looks up and he wonders if he's really funny in his head, maybe he should ask nice voice to tell him one of his jokes.

"And what principles are you having trouble with?" He asks, taking a sip of his green tea. His lips look really pretty around his straw. Kyungsoo likes pretty things, Kyungsoo likes pretty lip guy.

"All of them" Kyungsoo says, sighing, wishing he could pet his coffee kitten without messing it up.

Pretty lips chuckles "well in high school the hardest part about the principles were remembering the concepts behind them. Surrealism for example is basically just like vivid works of art. Like, have you ever experienced a really weird dream, where a lot of it was random and didn't makes sense?"

Kyungsoo blinks at the man and nods "yeah, i had one where a chicken was driving me to school one morning... it was weird... i can't look chickens in the eyes anymore"

Pretty lip guy bites his lip and Kyungsoo wishes he could hear the jokes in his head, because he must be hilarious "well if you were to draw out that dream or paint it, that would be a form of surrealism.

Kyungsoo stares at pretty lips in awe. He's so smart and knowledgeable about art. He made a concept he's been struggling to understand for weeks, so simple. He knows so much about art, Art guy is so cool, Kyungsoo really likes art guy.

"Can you do that again?" Kyungsoo asks.

Art guy's eyebrow shoots up "do what?"

"Explain things i don't understand in ways i can understand?" Kyungsoo asks, his eyes wide and pleading. If Lu hyung were here, he'd comment on how unfair that look is and scold Kyungsoo for using it to get what he wants.

Art guy blinks and takes a deep breath, "how about you give me a list of the principles and i can try to explain them the best i can"

Kyungsoo nods excitedly and pulls out his study guide, (Minnie hyung highlighted the things he needed to know for the test) and hands it over to Art guy. He looks over the material and starts talking about each principle, putting it into ways that Kyungsoo understands easily.

Kyungsoo's sandwich arrives and he eats it happily, listening to art guy's soothing voice, and soaking up his every word like a sponge. Kyungsoo gives half of his sandwich to art guy who only pauses to take bites and chew occasionally, during which Kyungsoo admires art guys face, he had a beautiful bone structure and exceptionally pretty eyes. Kyungsoo likes pretty things, he likes this guy with the pretty eyes.

"You have pretty eyes" Kyungsoo says out loud.

Pretty eyes pauses mid chew and makes eye contact with Kyungsoo "uh... thanks, Soo"

Kyungsoo likes the nickname, especially the way pretty eyes says it. Kyungsoo checks the time and gasps, standing up quickly, nearly knocking over the table, but luckily pretty eyes has nice reflexes.

"I have to go, my midterm in in twenty minutes" Kyungsoo explains, grabbing his things.

Pretty eyes seems surprised by this knowledge and just nods "alright, good luck, Soo"

Kyungsoo smiles "Thanks, pretty eyes. See you around"

He ushers away before hearing a response and skitters down the street towards the campus. Thanks to pretty eyes Kyungsoo might not end up selling rice snacks on the side of the highway and this makes Kyungsoo very happy. Kyungsoo likes having a home and being happy. He likes pretty eyes.

 

********

They find him in the exact same position in the exact same spot they always do. Kyungsoo's tucked into the back of the small cafe, surrounded by books and notebooks, hurriedly scribbling away on one of them, while stopping to read from one of the books occasionally.

"Soo" Luhan coos as they approach him, as not to startle their little owlette.

Kyungsoo glances up, his wide eyes peering up innocently, that makes Luhan's heart swoon at his darling little bean.

"How's my Kyunggie, today?" Luhan asks, reaching out to rub the underside of Kyungsoo's chin, as he sits down.

Kyungsoo beams up at him with that squishy smile of his and leans into the affection "good, hyung"

Luhan pats his head affectionately and chuckles at his cute child, while Baekhyun and Minseok sit down across from them. Minseok watches the display with amused fondness, and Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and hunts down the waitress to order a coffee.

"So, how'd you do on your test, Soo?" Baekhyun asks once the server bustles away to get their drinks.

"Fine, i got a ninety eight. What did you guys get?" they all decided to take the class with their Soo, so he would have help, since art isn't his strongest subject. 

"What?" Baekhyun exclaims "how in the fuck did you get a ninety eight? When i left you in the library, you were ranting about becoming homeless"

"Language" Luhan chides, holding Soo's ears, even though the smaller had already heard the bad word.

"Pretty eyes helped me" Kyungsoo commented, ignoring his hyungs and going back to his studies.

"What's a pretty eyes?" Baekhyun asked, looking at the boy with barely contained annoyance.

"Not what. Who." Kyungsoo corrects, not bothering to look up from his notebook.

"And who is pretty eyes?" Baekhyun asks, putting emphasis on the 'who' to appease the great grammar Nazi. 

Kyungsoo sighs and finally looks up to make eye contact with his nosy hyung "he's some guy i met in the library the other day. We went out to lunch and he helped me with studying. He's really smart, has nice lips and pretty eyes" 

This gets his hyung's attention. Kyungsoo rarely speaks to anyone, let alone someone unknown by his hyungs. They have a detailed list of things they have to go over and approve before they let anyone around their precious Soo. He's just too innocent and impressionable to let common people around him.

"So you just had lunch with a stranger and talked about art principles?" Baekhyun asks in disbelief. Their Soo barely has the capability to hold a normal conversation with one of them, let alone one with a stranger... how did this person not run away two minutes into talking to him, that's what most people who don't know Soo, do.

Hell, Baekhyun and Luhan almost did back in high school, when they found him in the fetal position on the library floor the one time they decided to walk in that dreadful place their senior year. Baekhyun was well on his way to getting the fuck out of there, but Luhan stopped him and gave him the Bambi look, it was the same look that talked him into helping Luhan nurse a baby bunny back to health when they were kids. Luhan has a habit of being a saint and helping poor defenseless things, Baekhyun loves his best friend for it, but he also hates him for it too.

Baekhyun can still hear the conversation he and Luhan had back then...

"We have to help him" Luhan said, his voice distressed.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes "he'll be fine, just leave him be to figure it out"

Luhan's eyes widened and he glanced over at the boy "Baek, he's so tiny... he needs us"

"He's not a baby animal" Baekhyun whisper yelled, they were still in a library afterall.

"Of course he is" Luhan stomped his foot, looking back at the poor little lump of human "look at him"

Baekhyun shook his head "Luhan, we can't"

Luhan narrowed his eyes and curled his lip in a way Baekhyun knows won't have him hearing the end of this for a while "fine, i'll help him myself. You sir, can go frick yourself"

Baekhyun sighed, watching the deer walk over to the small bean and lightly touch his shoulder. What he saw next he'll never forget. Kyungsoo had looked up at Luhan with the widest and most desperate eyes he'd ever seen, it made his heart tremble at the sight. Kyungsoo then sat up and folded himself into Luhan's arms, refusing to let go. Luhan had frozen in surprise, but soon wrapped his arms around the little guy and held him tight. Luhan had stayed beside Kyungsoo for the rest of the day, refusing to leave Kyungsoo alone, and Baekhyun had stayed beside Luhan's refusing to admit that Kyungsoo had stolen his heart just as much as he did his best friends. 

After that, taking care of Kyungsoo had just become a natural part of their life, they adopted him in a way and babying him was normal to them, which is why when anyone tries to invade their Soo's personal space, they go into overdrive protective mama bear mode.

"So, sweetie. You know that's not normal, right?" Baekhyun asks in a gentle tone, trying not to freak out on the kid.

Soo pouts "why not? Pretty eyes helped me... i like him"

Luhan makes eye contact with Baekhyun, disbelief shared between them. Soo rarely notices people or makes an effort to socialize. The only way Baekhyun, Luhan, and Minseok are his friends is because they kind of refused to leave him alone and just started taking care of him without his input on the whole thing. Kyungsoo's just the type of person who's so smart, his brain never had the patience or need to socialize or form bonds with other people. 

"Who is this guy then? Do you know anything about him?" Luhan asks, his maternal protectiveness kicking in.

Kyungsoo pushes out his bottom lip, thinking it over "he knows a lot about art"

Baekhyun pinches the bride of his nose "anything else?"

Kyungsoo blinks and bites at his lips, trying to come up with anything else, then gasps when he realizes something "he likes bagels and has a great voice. He should become a voice actor"

Baekhyun groans and runs a frustrated hand through his hair "What's his name at least?" thinking he has a lot of connections on campus and can at least find this guy through networks.

Kyungsoo tilts his head and grabs his cup, smirking down at his coffee kitten "i don't know. I didn't ask"

Both Baekhyun and Luhan face palm, while Minseok smirks taking a drink of his coffee.

 

********

 

Kyungsoo spends the next week trying to find Pretty Eyes. He eats at the cafe, and he spends any available time in the library, but he never shows up. Kyungsoo is sad to think that he might never see that guys pretty features, hear his silky voice again, or that he won't even be able to thank the stranger for helping him with his test. But Pretty Eyes never shows up, so Kyungsoo forgets and moves on with his normal routine. The man with the pretty eyes and the soothing voice becoming nothing more than a memory.

It's a couple days later that Kyungsoo's Art teacher gives him an assignment that he can turn in before the end of the semester for extra credit. He's assigned to find an art major on campus and watch them work, observe the styles, techniques, and emotions they use while creating their work, but there's a small catch. The teacher also wants his own feelings, how the piece that's being created makes him feel, what it inspires within him. Kyungsoo doesn't really understand, but he accepts the assignment anyways.

He sets out immediately for the art studio buildings across campus, but he underestimates his sense of direction and soon starts walking around aimlessly, trying to find the studios, realizing that he's never actually been there before. Dread sets into Kyungsoo's stomach, and he feels immediately uncomfortable and scared. Kyungsoo doesn't like not knowing things and he doesn't like feeling lost.

Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and brings up a copy of the school's map that Luhan hyung had put on his phone at the beginning of his freshman year, for this very reason. Kyungsoo feels thankful to have Luhan hyung.

He keeps walking, turning his phone at different angles, trying to figure out where he is, failing to watch where he's going, which would have been a good idea, especially when he runs face first into someone and ends up landing hard on his butt.

 

********

 

Jongin sketches vigorously on his sketch pad. He's been trying to catch this squirrel for a while, but the damn thing never stays still long enough. Finally Jongin had managed to coax it out of it's hiding place with food and it's not moving, so Jongin has to work quickly. A crunch of shoes walking over leaves near by startles the squirrel and it takes off, running away. 

Jongin rushes froward, trying to keep the detail on the squirrel's tail in his sights, but he fails to notice the small being who's also not watching where he's going. He smacks right into the tiny human and watches it fall hard onto it's ass. 

Jongin winces and forgets all about the small animal to help this one. "Are you okay?" he asks, checking the little guy over, making sure he didn't actually damage him, and squats down, setting his sketch pad aside, to get a good look at him.

Pleasant surprise ripples through him as he realizes the tiny human is Kyungsoo, the kid he helped with his art midterm the other day. He had meant to find him and ask how it went, but he got wrapped up in one of his assignments.

"Soo?" he asks softly "you okay?"

Kyungsoo looks up, his eyes glassy and his lower lip wobbling, and that's all it takes for Jongin's instincts to take over. He reaches out and pets at Kyungsoo's hair, and looks him over more closely for injuries "shh, Soo. Don't cry. It's okay"

Kyungsoo sniffles and looks into Jongin's eyes with those wide, sparkling ones Jongin noticed the second he met the little guy. Jongin panics, not wanting Soo to cry and wraps his arms around him, pulling him against his chest, and rubbing his back comfortingly. A small arm slips around his waist and grasps onto his t-shirt, holding on tight. The gesture touches Jongin and he leans down placing his cheek on top of Soo's head, feeling the boy steadily calming down.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up" Jongin says, when he feels that Kyungsoo's ok now.

Soo shakes his head against his chest and holds onto him tighter. Jongin chuckles and pats the boys bottom on instinct. "come on, it's going to get dark soon and you don't want to be caught outside after dark, do you"

Kyungsoo shakes his head more intensely and Jongin chuckles again, pulling away from the boy and peering into his eyes, reaching up to wipe away some of the wetness around his eyelashes. Soo hums and leans into the gesture, which has Jongin's heart kick with adoring fondness for a kid he barely knows, but he chooses not to think too hard on it.

****

Pretty eyes manages to get Kyungsoo up off the ground and leads him inside. He leads him down to a room filled with a lot of art stuff. Kyungsoo doesn't even know what half of it is for. Kyungsoo doesn't like knowing things. Kyungsoo doesn't like this room.

Pretty eyes helps him over to the sink, grabbing his hips and helping him up onto the counter. Kyungsoo likes the feeling of Pretty eye's hands on his hips, and watches intently as the the guy starts to clean his hands, that got a little scrapped, up. Kyungsoo likes the way pretty eye's hands feel, strong and sure, but soft and gentle. Kyungsoo doesn't like being touched. Kyungsoo likes the way Pretty Eyes touches, though.

"You're good at this" Kyungsoo points out, motioning to the delicate way Pretty Eyes cleans his hands.

Pretty eyes smiles up at him "i have three sisters, one older and two younger, and my dad stayed at home with us while my mom worked and supported the family. So i helped raise my younger siblings and i guess i just grew up a little more softer than other guys. Taking care of people just comes natural to me"

Kyungsoo blinks at pretty eyes and reaches out, touching pretty eye's face. He jumps but doesn't pull away, just lets Kyungsoo curiously trace his new friend's face "your skin is soft, but the structure is sharp. You're eyes are intense, though gentle. You're kind of a walking paradox"

Pretty eyes smiles softly to himself, like he told a joke again, but luhan hyung said that it means he's amused by something Kyungsoo said, not a joke in his head. Kyungsoo pouts and drops his hand into his lap.

"So what brings you over to this side of campus, Soo? As i recall you're not really good with art, so i don't think you'd be trying to acquire a studio" he says, seeming to busy himself with cleaning up the sink area.

Kyungsoo swings his legs and explains the assignment his teacher gave him, still not quit understanding it himself. He relays exactly what the teacher said, so maybe pretty eyes can help him understand what it means, like he did with the principles.

"You know, Soo... I'm an art major and i'm actually about to start my semester end piece" Pretty eyes mentions and Kyungsoo is unsure what it has to do with him.

"That's great" he says "do you want me to leave so you can get started with it?"

Pretty eyes sighs and closes his eyes briefly "no, Soo... I... I meant if you want someone to observe, you can always observe me and i can help you a bit with your paper.

Kyungsoo gasps in surprise and bounces slightly on the table "really? You'd let me watch you?"

Pretty eyes chuckles and nods "sure. Anytime you want, Soo"

Soo smiles at him and he knows he's giving him what Luhan hyung calls his squishy smile, but he doesn't care. Pretty eyes is awesome. He really likes pretty eyes.

"Soo, do you want to go out for dinner with me? I was just about to go get some food before we ran into each other" pretty eyes chuckles and so does Kyungsoo, because he actually gets why that was funny.

Kyungsoo nods and pretty eyes walks over, once again grabbing his hips. Kyungsoo really likes the feeling of his hands on his hips, and frowns when he lets go. Pretty eyes grabs Kyungsoo's bag and offers him a hand, which he takes easily. He likes pretty eye's hands, he like pretty eye's touch.

"Oh, pretty eyes?" the man seems surprised by something, but doesn't say anything, just stares at Kyungsoo with questioning eyes. 

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

Pretty eyes smiles and shakes his head slightly "Jongin. My name is Jongin"

Kyungsoo takes the name in and decides he likes it. It's simple, and pretty. Kyungsoo likes pretty things. Kyungsoo likes knowing things. He likes Jongin's name.

 

********

 

It becomes a regular thing. Jongin and Soo starts to spend time together. They go out to eat together. Kyungsoo loves food, Jongin notices, and he has a fascination with watching him eat. Soo is also exceedingly innocent, he doesn't seem to pick up or understand things the way other people do, but in the same light, Jongin is shocked to find out the classes Soo is taking. Kyungsoo is in all of the advanced classes, well on his way to getting his masters, instead of an undergraduate as he had once thought. Kyungsoo is so ridiculously smart that it kind of makes sense that he fails to understand social construct and doesn't pick up social queues naturally. Normally it would be so intimidating to talk to someone so smart, but Kyungsoo's so humble and doesn't even seem to realize that being super smart is out of the norm.

Kyungsoo mentions a bit about his hyungs, which has Jongin curious about these men who, by the way Soo talks about them, seem to mother the man who's actually older than Jongin himself. He's also surprised to find himself a little jealous by how close the men are to Kyungsoo, how well they have to know him. 

Jongin prides himself in his ability to read people, to be able to figure people out almost instantly. But not Soo. Kyungsoo is so hard to figure out. One second Soo acts a certain way, then another, the next. The second he thinks he has Soo figured out and that he knows what the guy is thinking, he throws him off and says something completely different from what he thought. It's confusing, frustrating, and at the same time invigorating and exciting.

Soo's the first person who hasn't been an open book for Jongin and he doesn't feel bored by what Kyungsoo has to say. He actually is usually heavily anticipating what could possibly come out of the man's mouth next.

Jongin had come to the conclusion that he likes Kyungsoo a while ago. In all honestly he probably liked him the second he decided to step in and help the random kid about to have a panic attack in the library; since he's usually not one to dabble in others's affairs.

Jongin is just confused. Kyungsoo and him have been spending a lot of time together, even allowing the small bean to watch him in his studio, which he rarely allows people to do. But Soo just doesn't seem to respond to him in the way others would, he has no idea how Soo feels or thinks. He's so naive, Jongin would feel like a terrible person if he were to force Kyungsoo into something he doesn't quiet understand, or heaven forbid if he tried to touch him in an intimate way. Jongin doesn't know if Kyungsoo even knows what a kiss really is, or means.

Jongin just doesn't know what to do.

"Just throw him against a wall and fuck him" Chanyeol supplies unhelpfully.

Jongin rolls his eyes, tapping his brush pen against the sketch he's been working on for Junmyeon "have you not been listening to me? He's too innocent. He wouldn't understand things like that, plus I'm not that way"

"Please, the almighty play boy Kim Jongin, not that way? How can this be?" Chanyeol mock scoffs. He's one of the few people to know what Jongin is really like outside of the rumors and his reputation.

"Seriously, Yeol... what do I do here?" Jongin pleads.

Chanyeol sighs "I wasn't kidding, you don't have to fuck him, but like... I don't know... just grab him and kiss him. He'll like it or he won't... you'll find out pretty quickly"

"Yeah and if he doesn't like it, then he pushes me away and hates me forever" Jongin deadpans, resisting the urge to throw something at the giant idiot.

Chanyeol takes a breath and shrugs, never once stilling his pencil moving across the tracing paper so expertly. Chanyeol's come a long way since Junmyeon hyung made him his apprentice. 

Jongin has been working at The Guardian tattoo shop since his senior year of high school. Chanyeol would come in everyday and sit around the shop till Jongin's shift ended, not having anything better to do and not really having any other friends to hang out with. Eventually Junmyeon told him that if he was going to hang around he could at least help out and put some work in. It wasn't until the summer before Jongin started university, that Junmyeon offered the apprenticeship to Chanyeol, who displayed equal if not better skills at art than Jongin, but lacked the interest in taking on higher education.

Jongin will never admit it, but he was worried about his giant friend and his lack of motivation to do anything with his life. He will forever be grateful to Junmyeon, who, when he expressed this emotion, just stated that he couldn't let talent like that just go to waste. 

Chanyeol has done amazing tattoo's, a couple of Jongin's actually, and really seems to have found his calling. Jongin can see the passionate sparkle on his friends eyes when he's doing a piece for a client, despite his lasse fair attitude about everything.

"The hummingbird will fly away if you try to snatch it, but will stay perfectly still if you rest your palm calmly" voiced a certain furniture piece known as Yixing.

He'd come into the shop one day and just never left. He's always sitting around the lounge area or even behind (sometimes on) the counter. He meditates a lot and speaks in metaphors and gives advice that no one understands, but he's a sensitive guy, so they don't have the heart to kick him out. Plus it seems that Junmyeon knows him somehow, whenever Jongin had asked he just shrugged and said "it's a long story". Junmyeon is also the only one who understands what Yixing is saying, so it works out, he guesses.

"Yixing, you're speaking riddles again" Jongin sighs, staring at the man currently sitting on the counter beside Jongin, with his legs crossed and arms out in a meditation pose.

"He means that you have to let Kyungsoo figure it out and come to you. I know it's frustrating, but pushing him will only add to his confusion and possibly make his apprehension worse. Let him come to you" Junmyeon supplies, coming out of the back with a black tank top on, showcasing the impressive collection of art scrawling across his arms and upper torso. 

It always surprises Jongin to see him like this. His hyung who always wears ugly dad sweaters and cracks terrible jokes, can look so bad ass when his sweater is taken off and he has a tattoo gun in his hand.

"Don't cage the hummingbird when he lands in your palm, and feed it sugar water to keep his wings aflutter" Yixing says.

"Don't push Kyungsoo too fast if he does come to you, treat him gently and sweetly, and he'll progressively get more comfortable with you" Junmyeon translates.

Jongin bites at his lip and nods "but what if he never comes to me? What if he never shows interest?"

"If you offer the humming bird your flower and it refuses, the hummingbird was never interested in the nature of flowers to begin with" Yixing supplies, humming a little at the end.

Junmyeon smiles and picks up the bundle of mail, Jongin had brought in earlier "if Kyungsoo doesn't show interest, then it's possible he may never be interested in anyone"

Jongin's eyebrows bunch together "in anyone? What does that mean?"

Chanyeol stands up and picks up his paper, holding it up to the light and sizing it "it means that the guy might be straight... or asexual"

Jongin's eyes widen and he sucks in a sharp breath, he's never thought of that. He curses mentally and sags against the counter, laying his head down in a pathetic display. Kyungsoo may not think about that stuff or see Jongin that way because he's just not interred. That's just one of the worse possibilities he can think off, but a completely probable one.

A hand pats his head gently and begins to pet his hair. He knows it's Yixing, and hums happily at the affection. He knows Yixing is right, he just really hopes that his hummingbird will want a flower, and hopefully his flower specifically.

 

********

Kyungsoo's eyes pop open wide as he wakes with a jolt. He can't remember the dream he's been having, but judging by his quickly beating heart, it wasn't a good one.

He rolls over and squints at the clock, waiting for the numbers to come together and make sense to his sleep fogged brain. It's 2:48 am. Kyungsoo rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, trying to find that part of his consciousness that makes him want to sleep, but it isn't there.

He knows he'll be up for the rest of the night, having experienced this many times before. Usually he studies when he can't go back to sleep or grabs a book and reads for a bit until he feels tired, but he feels too restless tonight.

He sits up and grabs his phone off the desk beside his bed, glancing over and making sure he hasn't woken Baekhyun hyung. When he notices the slow, steady breathing patters from the older, he sighs lightly in relief.

He opens his phone and quickly finds the person he's looking for, then sends him a quick message. Jongin usually responds within a couple seconds, even when it's late, so when Kyungsoo sits there waiting for over ten minutes, he frowns at his phone. Kyungsoo decides after waiting a little longer to just call the man, and hold his phone up to his ear patiently as the dial tone rings in his ear.

After a couple of rings, it goes to voicemail and Jongin's smooth, soothing voice sounds through the small speaker. Kyungsoo feels a little more relaxed by the sound of Jongin's voice, but it's nowhere near where it would be if he could actually talk to him.

Kyungsoo knows that Jongin would have picked up, even if he had been in a dead sleep, so the only answer that remains is that Jongin must be in his studio. Jongin has a habit of blocking the world out when he gets into his art, a concept Kyungsoo understands because he does that same with his studies.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and decides that he wants to see and talk to Jongin now. He climbs out of bed, careful to be quiet so Baekhyun hyung doesn't wake up. He can't imagine the lecture and scolding he'd get if he caught Kyungsoo sneaking out this late.

Kyungsoo throws on some pants and pulls on a jacket, quietly opening the bedroom door and walking out into the hallway. He passes Luhan and Minseok hyung's room, hearing a faint squeaking of a bed mattresses and wonders if Luhan or Minseok are having a sleepless night with the excessive tossing and turning they're clearly doing. Kyungsoo hears a low moan and frowns thinking one of them must have a stomach ache. Luhan hyung seems to have a problem with those, since he's woken up and heard him moaning and groaning in the middle of the night before.

He hurries to the bathroom and gets some antacid pills, then heads to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water, placing them outside the door, so they'd find them if they decide to get up and go looking for them. 

Satisfied, Kyungsoo leaves the apartment, making sure to grab his key and put on shoes, thinking that if he gets caught, at least he won't get scolded for leaving the house without his shoes again or getting locked out as he has many times before.

His trek across campus is a frightening one. The dark and desolate campus feels ominous and scary. He pulls his sweater closer around him and wishes for the hundredth time tonight that he had Jongin with him. Jongin makes him feel safe, makes him feel protected.

He reaches the art building, not surprised to find it open because a lot of students come in and work late in their studios. Jongin spends a lot of time here, and he's even admitted to working till the sun came in through the window of his work room, many times. Kyungsoo doesn't like when he works that late, he doesn't like to think of Jongin not getting sleep. It worries him and Kyungsoo doesn't like feeling worried.

Kyungsoo finds the room easily, having come to this place so many times before. It feels familiar, comfortable, peaceful... kind of like he's coming home. Kyungsoo can hear music playing inside and knows that Jongin is here, because that's his music. It's deep, soulful, and pleasant. It reminds him of Jongin's voice, he like Jongin's voice. He likes Jongin's music.

He opens the door and steps inside the room, noticing the apparent darkness of the room except for a bright light across the room centered on one area. He knows it's Jongin's lamp that he usually uses, it helps him manipulate the light and focus on his work rather than what's around him.

Kyungsoo's eyes adjust to the dark and he finds Jongin easily, stepping forward, but freezes when he finally gets a firm look at what's in front of him.

Jongin stands before him, his upper body naked and exposed, his tan skin tight and perfect, as if he's been sculpted from marble, but that's not the main thing that catches Kyungsoo's eye. Wings sprawl across the expanse of Jongin's back. Black, beautiful lines roll over his skin, in dazzling and enchanting shapes. Kyungsoo's mesmerized by the design covering the man's back and finds himself just really wanting to touch it.

Soo reaches up to do just that, and wonders briefly when he had gotten so close to Jongin, but pays it no mind when his fingertips touch the smooth skin covered in the black ink.

**

Jongin jumps a little and holds his breath at the feather light touch to his back, he glances quickly over his shoulder and notices a soft looking dark tuff of hair peeking at him.

"Soo?" Jongin asks, his voice a little strained. 

"Pretty" Kyungsoo replies simply, that deep voice crunching around the syllables in a way that still amazes Jongin that such a strong voice can come out of such a small bean.

Soo keeps running his fingers in sync with the sprawling designs, mesmerized by them and how beautiful they are in contrast with Jongin's skin.

Jongin takes a deep steadying breath and slowly places his paintbrush down, before slowly turning around, surprising the tiny human in front of him with even more ink flowing across Jongin's chest. A dragon paints across the younger's front, starting at his chest and wrapping down his torso, till it flows down onto his hip and disappears into his pants.

"Oh" Soo exclaims, gasping breathlessly. He runs his fingers gently across the lines, staring intently at the colorful piece.

Jongin swallows hard, his breath labored and coming out in short pants. The more Soo touches him, each feather light touch, every slightly harder press, or slide of his soft fingers over the sensitive skin, sends electric shocks to his nerves making his whole body tingle with awareness. 

Soo leaves one hand pressed to Jongin's chest, right in the center, almost like he's feeling for a heartbeat, (which is erratic at this point) and lets the other hand wonder, his curious little fingers not leaving one area untouched, driving Jongin to the brink of insanity.

Kyungsoo's touches venture lower and lower, seeming to be determined to follow the dragon all the way down, but once his fingers get too low, touching parts of Jongin's hip few have touched, he reacts. Jongin grabs Soo's wrists and holds them out, away from his body, like the older had burnt him.

Soo jumps and looks up surprised, seeming to snap out of whatever type of trance he was in, and just blinks at Jongin. The younger bunches his eyebrows and gives Kyungsoo abquestioning, searching look. This is one of those times, he really wishes he knew what was going on in the boys head.

Soo's eyes bounce between Jongin's gaze, and his tattoos "want to touch" he whispers.

Jongin's throat tightens and he smiles forcefully at Soo, not wanting to upset or confuse the tiny thing "I can't let you. I won't be able to control myself if you keep touching me like that"

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow, confused and failing to understand why he can't just touch. He wants to touch, he needs to touch.

"Please, Jongin" Soo begs, desperate to touch Jongin.

Jongin closes his eyes and gently squeezes Soo's hands, "I can't let you, Soo. I'm sorry" his voice coming out tight and forced.

Soo whimpers, trying to free his hands from Jongin's grasp, surprising the younger by how strong he is. Jongin huffs out, in disbelief that he's actually fighting with a grown man to keep him from touching him. He knows he can't let Soo touch him, he can't let Soo keep going, igniting fire through his bones. Jongin just might snap and he can't do that to Soo, he needs to let him come to him, he needs to let Soo figure it out for himself, and.... Ah, fuck this...

Jongin rushes forward and pushes his lips against Kyungsoo's immediately stopping the struggle. Soo gasps against Jongin's lips, but doesn't pull away. Jongin takes this as incentive to deepen the kiss, and takes Soo's hands, placing on them on his hips, while he caresses the elder's jaw with one hand and rests the other on his lower back, pulling the both if their bodies together. 

Kyungsoo had never saw the point to kissing, or payed too much attention to people preforming the act, (even though it's all over campus) but this, he likes this. He likes the feeling of Jongin's lips against his, moving gently and a little too cautiously, but Soo thinks it's sweet that he's being so careful with him. Jongin's lips are soft, and full, they feel good and Kyungsoo just wants to keep feeling them against his. He likes this feeling, he likes being touched by Jongin... he likes Jongin.

Soo feels a warm, tingly sensation spread through his lower body, which pulses through his veins pushing heat all over. His stomach clenches and he feels oddly hungry, why now of all times, he feels hungry. He's felt this feeling before, when Jongin's touched him before, when Jongin's hands flutter over his skin or when he looks at him a certain way. Kyungsoo will feel this aggressive hunger in his stomach and it won't go away until Jongin isn't with him anymore.

The hunger grows and Soo pulls back with a struggled gasp.

Jongin worries, searching Soo over for any damage, even though he knows it's ridiculous to do so. "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" 

"I'm ok" Soo says breathlessly, biting his lip in uncertainty. "I...I liked it"

Jongin breaths out a relived breath and smiles down at the elder "me too" Inside Jongin's head, he nearly does backflips. Soo liked it, he liked kissing Jongin, he's into him.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks right before Jongin leans in for another kiss.

"Yeah, baby" Jongin asks, the endearment falling out naturally, having called Soo things like that in his head for a while.

Kyungsoo experiences an almost pleasant shiver slide up his spine at the pet name and the hunger only grows "Jongin, I feel weird.

Jongin blinks at the man, confusion stirring in his head. Well maybe Soo didn't like it as much as he thought. "Weird how?"

Kyungsoo looks down suddenly, attempting to explain the storm going on in his lower stomach, but makes a surprised squeak when he notices a small bump in his sweatpants. He tilts his head at it, curious of why it's there, and releases his hold on Jongin's hip with one hand to reach down and touch it gently. The pleasured gasp that falls from his lips nearly has Jongin moaning, while Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin alarmed.

Jongin blinks at him with wide eyes and takes in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself "Soo, you're hard"

"Hard?" Soo questions, not familiar with this term.

Jongin clears his throat and glances away briefly, slightly flustered, trying to put this into terms the bean will understand "your penis is erect. You're aroused, Soo"

Kyungsoo sucks in a surprised breath and nods in understanding "oh, that's what that is. So this feeling of hunger, isn't actually my body caving food, but sexual pleasure or release"

Jongin doesn't know how to react to that, and just nods, not really able to say anything else. A part of him is proud that he got Soo hard just from one kiss, but another part of him feels like he's defiling innocence personified. 

"How do I make it go away?" Soo asks, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Jongin closes his eyes for a second, attempting to hold himself together "you... you have to take care of it"

"How?" Kyungsoo asks, clearly distressed.

That's all it takes for Jongin to break, to push away all of the apprehension and worry. His Soo needs him, his Soo needs to be taken care of.

"Do you want me to help you, baby? Do you want me to take care of you?" Jongin asks, rubbing a gentle hand over Soo's lower back.

That hunger increases, almost becoming painful at the feeling of Jongin's hands on him, and he nods erratically, just needing this feeling, this pressure to go away.

Jongin sighs and tilts Kyungsoo's head up, to force the elder to look him directly in the eyes "I need a verbal consent, Soo. When someone touches you this way, they always need your consent first"

Kyungsoo licks his lips "yes, Jongin. Please help me"

Jongin resists the urge to growl at the beautiful sound of Kyungsoo begging for him, but instead situates his hands on Kyungsoo's hips, damn near rounded to his plump little ass and tells Kyungsoo to jump for him. He picks Soo up and wraps his legs around his hips, trying not to think about the hardness being pressed into his own half hard length. He carries Kyungsoo over to the counter by the sink and tries not to drop him when the elder starts grinding against him, subconsciously seeking friction.

He sets Kyungsoo down on the edge, the man whining at the loss and reaching out for Jongin with desperate hands to bring him closer. He sighs and decides to give Soo a little taste of wat he wants, and cups the man's ass in his hands, bringing him forward, and pressing in between his legs, grinding slowly against him.

Soo gasps and Jongin watches in awe as he tilts his head back and his eyes roll back in his head. Kyungsoo has clearly never known this type of pleasure, has never felt the bliss of being touched this way, and Jongin is more than happy to give it to him.

He pushes through the want of just throwing Soo on the counter and fucking him into it. He refuses to be that guy, he refuses to be the person everyone thinks he is. Soo is important to him and he will take his time worshiping his body, feeing every inch of Soo's beautiful alabaster skin.

He circles his hips and gives Kyungsoo one more taste of friction before pulling back, and setting the tiny human back on the table, followed with a great deal of protests. Jongin has to force Soo to stay on the surface, placing a gentle hand on his hip and stilling his search for friction. A loud whine falls from the boy's lips, which Jongin is quick to quit with his lips seizing the others demanding submission.

Kyungsoo sighs into it and wraps a hand around the back of Jongin's neck, being a lot more responsive than Jongin had expected, but it's not unwelcome. Jongin's hands wonder, fluttering down Kyungsoo's thighs, which are just as thick and perfect as Jongin had imagined. He wants to sink his teeth into the white flesh and leave marks all over them, but one step at a time, his bean needs help. There will be more time to explore and advance later.

His hands run up to his inguinal creases and squeezes, loving the way Kyungsoo's breathe catches in his throat, right before he lets his right hand slide over the bulge in Kyungsoo's pants. Kyungsoo moans lowly and Jongin has to pause to compose himself. He could make a whole song out of Kyungsoo's moans and it would be destroyed for being too sinful. The man's moan nearly makes Jongin cream his pants and that's almost too much for him.

Jongin can't take it anymore, he needs to get his hands on the elder, now. He reaches up and tugs on the waist of Kyungsoo's pants, bringing them down slightly. Kyungsoo squeaks and looks at Jongin with wide eyes, a little bit of fear and apprehension in them.

"Soo" Jongin says. Kyungsoo's pupils dilate at the sound of the others voice and he sucks in a sharp breath. "we can stop if you want... we don't have to do this if you're not ready"

Kyungsoo blinks and thinks about that hunger in his stomach, that pain and pressure that he just needs alleviated "no, please... don't stop, Jongin"

Jongin nods and continues slowly sliding Kyungsoo's pants down, prompting Kyungsoo to lift his hips so he can slide the fabric down onto the elder's thighs, which Jongin stares at with his mouth watering. Kyungsoo squirms and tries to bring his thighs closer together so he can hide himself, but Jongin stops him, rubbing the bare skin affectionately, trying to relax him.

"Baby, you're beautiful" Jongin says, his voice like an aphrodisiac to the smaller.

Kyungsoo slowly relaxes and lets his thighs lay slack into a comfortable position, while Jongin captures his lips in another passion fueled lip lock. Which is broken quickly when Kyungsoo cries out, as Jongin grasps the boy's hardness in his hand.

Jongin doesn't dare move his hand, waiting for Kyungsoo to get used to the sensitivity, letting his thumb rub slightly over the tip, spreading the pre-cum across the head. Kyungsoo jerks and whimpers, his hand moving quickly from behind him, where it was supporting him on the counter, to Jongin, where he grasps onto his bicep with a near death grip.

Jongin waits for a second, then gets what he wants, Kyungsoo starts moving his hips up, seeking stimulation, and Jongin smiles, pumping his hand twice. Kyungsoo makes a choked moan and parts his lips in pleasure, while stilling his hips. Jongin takes that as the go ahead and slowly begins to move his hand, giving Kyungsoo short and slow strokes, occasionally rubbing a couple circles over the tip, which the boy seems to respond to.

Kyungsoo begins to tremble and leans forward, placing his head on Jongin's shoulder, panting heavily, and releasing moans so lewd, Jongin has to keep himself from cumming in his pants. Kyungsoo's hips initiate some movement, seeming to move with a mind of their own, thrusting into Jongin's hand. Jongin allows it, wanting Soo to experience his own pleasure here, wanting Soo to figure a bit of this out for himself and go with what feels good.

Jongin experimentally quickens his pace, causing Kyungsoo to tighten his hand and let out a high pitched whimper, making Jongin slow back down. Kyungsoo releases a small breath and swallows audibly, releasing some of the tension in his grip. Clearly, Soo can't deal with too much sensitivity, but that's something they can work up to. This is about helping so, right now, not pushing him.

Kyungsoo's moans get louder and his body trembles more, becoming jerky and erratic. Jongin can feel his length pulse in his hand and he knows Kyungsoo is close. He pumps a couple more time and circles the tip with his thumb, then presses against the slit lightly, and Kyungsoo raises his head, sucking in a breath and calling out Jongin's name, as he paints the younger's hand in white.

Jongin pumps his hardness through it, until Kyungsoo starts pulling at Jongin's arm and he releases him, reaching for a paper towel to clean himself and Kyungsoo off, then he wraps his arms around the boy and pulls him close, letting him come down from his euphoria. 

Kyungsoo's quiet, too quit. Jongin can't keep his mind from freaking out, thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen from here. What if Soo realizes what just happened and calls him a pervert for taking advantage of him in such a vulnerable state? What if he didn't like it and decides he never wants Jongin to come near him again? What if he starts crying and freaks out on him?

"Jongin" Kyungsoo whispers suddenly, causing Jongin to pull back and give him a questioning look "I'm sleepy"

Jongin smiles and releases a relived chuckle "ok, baby... let's get you home"

"No" Kyungsoo abruptly states "I snuck out... the hyungs don't know I'm here... if they wake up to you in my bed, they'll kill you"

Jongin is surprised by this, not only does Kyungsoo talk about leaving his apartment, like he's a teenage boy who snuck out to see their lover (and well he guesses he kind of did), but the idea that his hyungs are basically his overprotective parents, is a little odd, but endearing at the same time.

"I could just drop you off. You could slip into bed without anyone ever noticing" Jongin suggests, but the looks on Kyungsoo's face makes him wish he'd never suggested it.

"You don't want to stay with me?" Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin is quick to hush him, leaning in to drop kisses to the boy's lips, and making a small smile replace the pout.

"No, no, baby. Of course I want to stay with you... I just don't want you to get into trouble" Jongin explains, then gets an idea "How pissed would your hyungs be if you don't come home at all?" Jongin asks, thinking something over.

Kyungsoo's eye widen in disbelief at what Jongin is saying and blinks at the man like he just grew two heads "they would lose it"

Jongin nods his head, debating "have you never left the house in the middle of the night before?"

Kyungsoo glances away and tilts his head "I've gone to the library before, the librarian gave me the key for when I stay after hours so I can just close up"

Jongin smirks and leans forward placing his head against Kyungsoo's "so tell them you couldn't sleep and went to the library. Send them a message so they don't have police fanned out all over the campus the second we wake up, and I'll take you home with me"

The slow, delighted smile that spreads over Kyungsoo's face is breathtaking and Jongin can't resist leaning forward and placing a slow, emotional kiss to Kyungsoo's lips.

"Come on, Soo. I'm a little sleepy myself" he pulls the boy's pants back up and slides him off the counter, wrapping his legs around his waist and carrying him over to his work area, then sets him down on the stool by his easel. He closes up all of his materials and places the sheet over his work, and puts his shirt back on, (much to Kyungsoo's disappointment) before turning to Soo and offering him a hand.

Soo grins and takes it, standing up on slightly wobbly legs, but it's a good kind of wobbly. The shakiness feels good, his body feels so relaxed and floaty. He likes the feeling of this, he liked the way Jongin touched him, and he really, really likes Jongin.

The walk across campus is a lot easier with Jongin by Kyungsoo's side, he feels safe, protected, cared for and he thinks he can get use to this feeling.

Jongin lives in a cute, comfortable apartment closer to downtown and he clearly lives with other people, based on the sounds coming from another room. 

The younger rolls his eyes "please ignore the fog horn, known as my best friend, Chanyeol. You can't hear it from my room, so don't worry about his snoring keeping you up"

He leads Kyungsoo into a room across the hall from the loud snores and shuts the door, blocking out the noise, much to Jongin's word. The younger helps him out of his jacket, then asks him how he likes to sleep, to which Kyungsoo turns red.

"I usually just sleep in a shirt" Kyungsoo mumbles, but Jongin catches every word.

"Like a t-shirt?" Jongin asks, riffling through his dresser drawer..

"Yeah" Kyungsoo says, his hands nervously twisting in his shirt, which is kind of dirty because some of the ejaculation got on it earlier.

"Here, beautiful" Jongin says, making Kyungsoo look up, and realize that Jongin is holding a shirt out to him.

"I noticed you got a little messy earlier. You can wear this to sleep in" Kyungsoo takes the shirt and stares at it debating what to do, playing nervously with the waist of his pants.

Jongin sighs, smiling a little at the little shy bean and grabs the boys pants, sliding them down his legs, helping him step out of them, then lifts Kyungsoo's shirt over his head. He goes to grab the shirt, but stops when he gets a good look at Kyungsoo in the low light of the lamp on the other side of the room. The longer Jongin stares the more fidgety Kyungsoo gets and whines, trying to cover his body with his arms.

"Don't" Jongin says, taking Soo's hands in his "You're beautiful, Kyungsoo" 

Kyungsoo blinks up at Jongin through his eyelashes and gives him a look of raw vulnerability in which Jongin takes as a sign to give the boy affection. He steps closer and wraps the mostly naked boy in his arms and pulls him against his chest, sighing as the boy folds into him, tucking his head under his chin. They slot together perfectly and rest there for a couple beats, relishing in the comfort of the other.

Kyungsoo eventually manages to slide his hands up under Jongin shirt and starts running his hands all over the smooth skin, forcing a pleasant shiver out of the man. Jongin has to force himself to pull away because if he doesn't, the whole thing that happened back in the studio will start all over again.

He throws the shirt on a pouty Kyungsoo, and resists the urge to coo at his adorableness, then tells Kyungsoo to head over to the bed, while he changes into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. Normally he sleeps without a shirt on, but he doesn't think Kyungsoo can handle that right now. 

He climbs into bed beside Kyungsoo, who seems to have already made himself comfortable, and pulls him close, snuggling the boy in his arms. Kyungsoo huddles right up against Jongin, clearly no stranger to cuddling and he feels a small strike of jealousy at who Kyungsoo is that comfortable with.

Kyungsoo places his ear against Jongin chest and listens to his steady heartbeat, the sound lulling him to sleep, while Jongin takes comfort in the sound of Soo's small steady breaths. They fall asleep together, feeling safe, and content, even if they know they'll have to be up in a couple hours.

>>>>>

Kyungsoo's eyes flutter open, blinking against the sunlight flooding his vision and wondering why the window drapes aren't closed. Usually Baekhyun hyung is very picky about how he wakes up, and sunlight burning into his retinas isn't one of them.

Kyungsoo rolls over away from the window, but holds his breath by what he finds. Jongin lays beside him on the bed, looking perfect and godlike in the dusky morning light. The memories of last night flood back to the surface and Kyungsoo feels a warmth spread to his cheeks.

His hand reaches out and touches Jongin's cheek gently, tracing the defined edge of his jaw. Jongin stirs and Kyungsoo quickly yanks his hand back, not wanting to get caught. Jongin rolls onto his back and mumbles something incoherent in his sleep, making Kyungsoo smile at how cute it is. 

Kyungsoo doesn't really pay attention to other's actions or special qualities. People just blend into the background and to anyone that isn't close to him, they just all look the same. Not Jongin though, Kyungsoo notices Jongin, he's memorized every feature, every mark, every angle. Jongin isn't just background noise to him, when it comes to the younger, he's the focal point. Kyungsoo does wonder what it means to feel like this and why he feels so strongly for the man, but he can't answer those questions for himself, so there's no sense in dwelling on it.

Kyungsoo risks reaching out again, but pauses when he realizes that Jongin's shoulders and collarbones are bare. He doesn't have a shirt on. Kyungsoo's certain that the man had one when they went to bed, so Jongin must have taken it off in the middle of the night. Kyungsoo can feel his heartbeat in his ears and something about the exhilaration of Jongin waking up any second, gives him an odd sort of excitement.

Soo slowly slips the blankets down to expose a bit of Jongin's upper body and sighs when he sees that tattoo standing out magnificently against Jongin's dark skin. It's so beautiful and Kyungsoo can't resist the urge to run his fingers over the lines. He follows the design, losing himself in the complexity of the black shape.

"What is it with you and my tattoos?" A deep, husky voice asks, making Kyungsoo jump and pull back quickly.

Risking a peep up, Kyungsoo's eyes widen at a heavy lidded, and smirking Jongin that greets him. That pull in his stomach, that Jongin helped him identify as arousal tugs harshly and he tightens his thighs subconsciously.

Kyungsoo whines and closes his eyes, pulling the blanket over his head, while Jongin chuckles at him and raises the comforter peering in at the small bean trying to hide from him.

"Baby" Jongin coos, catching the boy's attention at the endearment "my Soo"

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin hesitantly, but melts once those chocolate brown eyes meet his. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo and pulls him up to where the smaller's chest rests on his own, then places a small kiss to the boy's lips.

Kyungsoo squirms a bit and lets himself get comfortable, then nudges Jongin with his nose "Jongin?"

"Yeah, Soo?" Jongin asks resisting the urge to pinch the boy's cheeks.

"Will we do... what we did last night again?" Kyungsoo asks hesitantly.

His hyungs have always freaked out on him when he asked a straightforward question about sexual things, telling him that he doesn't need to be concerned over those matters and that he's too innocent for those things... but he actually liked what they did last night, and he wants to explore this, he wants to learn everything about it. Kyungsoo likes research, and he likes learning things, and Jongin would be perfect to help him with experimenting and figuring things out.

"Uh... do you want to?" Jongin asks, uncertainly, seeming nervous over the matter.

"Very much so" Kyungsoo deadpans.

Jongin soaks on a bit of air, caught of guard by Kyungsoo's bluntness "Then yeah, of course"

"Now?" Kyungsoo asks, eager to get started on his lesson.

Jongin makes a strangled noise and can't keep himself from laughing at Soo a little bit, causing the bean to pout at him "sorry, Soo. it's just... you're so blunt sometimes, it surprises me, is all"

Kyungsoo nods a bit in understanding "oh, ok... so, can we experiment now then?"

Jongin snorts and shakes his head "how about we go out to lunch and then to our classes, and we can meet tonight and go from there"

Kyungsoo pouts again, as Jongin slips out of bed, and starts changing "But..."

Jongin turns back to the cute sulking bean on his bed and smiles adoringly at him "we have plenty of time to experiment later, Soo. It's a pretty day, and i think one hand-job is enough for now"

Kyungsoo tilts his head, about to ask a question, but Jongin is already leaving the room before he can form it properly. Kyungsoo sits there for a second, wondering where Jongin went, and decides to just go look for him when he doesn't come back in adequate enough time for him. He pads down the small hallway, and rounds the corner, but stops dead in his tracks when he comes face to face with three strangers staring at him in surprise and confusion.

Kyungsoo's social anxiety kicks into overdrive and he starts backing up, ready to make a run for it back to Jongin's room, but he runs into an almost solid object, hearing a muffled "umf" and freezes.

"There you are" the object says softly and Kyungsoo breaths in relief at the sound of Jongin's voice "here, you're about Junmyeon's size, so i'm sure he wouldn't mind you borrowing them" he says, turning Soo around and handing a handful of cloths to him.

Kyungsoo takes the cloths and nods, hurrying back to Jongin's room, closing the door quickly behind him.

Jongin chuckles and shakes his head at the boy, then joins his roommates in the kitchen. Jongin can feel their stares on his back as he searches through the cupboards for a coffee mug. He eventually sighs and turns around, leaning against the counter.

"Alright, let me hear it"

"So, i'm guessing that's the hummingbird?" Junmyeon is the first to ask.

Jongin nods, grunting into his coffee "indeed it is"

"I'm guessing he wanted the flower?" Chanyeol asks, finding his Cheerios very amusing.

Jongin rolls his eyes, but can't help the slight smirk that takes up his lips "indeed he did"

"Does he know what he's getting into? With your reputation? With what people will think of him for being with you?" Sehun drops honestly.

Jongin swallows hard and stares at the swirling blackness of his coffee, never having developed a taste for it, but drinks it to give him a jump start sometimes. "I don't really think he pays attention to that stuff, actually i don't even think he's aware of my reputation"

"Jongin, this kid is kind of unscathed by the public, gossip arena of our school... maybe you should keep it that way" Sehun suggests.

Jongin feels his chest clench. It's not that he hasn't thought about it, it's not that he hasn't pondered over if he should walk away from Kyungsoo and keep him away from all of the nonsense that comes along with his name, but he's not sure he can do it... he's not sure he can give up Kyungsoo even if he tried now.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt him, i'll protect him" Jongin states, knowing he'll do whatever it takes to keep Kyungsoo out of his mess.

"Jongin" Sehun sighs sympathetically, but incredulously "you know you can't keep him from all of it"

Jongin lowers his head further, watching the inky liquid in his cup ripple over the surface, about to reply, but Chanyeol beats him to it "enough" he says, silencing Sehun with that definite tone, no one dares to argue with "Jongin is a grown man and can make his own decisions. If he lets the opinions of others stop him from living his life, he might as well become the person they think him to be."

Jongin glances up and lets the edges of his lips tick upwards. Chanyeol's always had his back, through all of the shit he's experienced in the past couple of years, Chanyeol's been right beside him, ready to fight and defend his honor. Chanyeol is and will always be his best friend.

Chanyeol gets up and sets his bowl in the sink, turning to give Jongin a meaningful look "you do know what you're doing, right? You're going to be ok?"

Kyungsoo suddenly peeks his head out around the corner and Jongin looks over and smiles at him, waving for him to come over. Kyungsoo nervously moves out from behind the wall and shuffles over to the kitchen, climbing up onto a stool, and playing with the sleeves of Junmyeon's sweater. It's ugly as sin and he should have really paid more attention to which one he grabbed, but somehow it still looks good on Soo. Junmyeon glances up from his paper and smiles at Soo, pushing over a plate with some toast on it and some jam, causing Soo to smile shyly at him and accept the food, beginning to spread some jam onto the toast.

"I'll be fine, as long as that little bean stays by my side" Jongin comments, setting his mug in the sink.

Chanyeol breaths a short laugh "well, anyone that can make you smile like that will always have my approval, and i'll always have you're back"

Jongin cracks a small smile for his friend and claps him on the arm "i know, same here, man" then he heads over to help his little penguin figure out how to eat his toast without getting it all over the too long sweater sleeves.

>>>>

Jongin giggles as he watches Soo smile with childlike amusement as the foam kitten in his mug swishes back and forth with the liquid as he moves the cup. No matter how hard he tries, he can't help but to like this kid. His innocence and wonder reminds him that there's still good in this world, and he's become quite attached to the way Kyungsoo makes him feel that indirect delight for life that Kyungsoo holds.

Soo picks up his glass and takes a sip, crinkling his nose as the foam tickles his lip. Jongin shakes his head and stands up, dodging the urge to coo at Soo when he stares up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm going to go get some napkins, i'll be right back." He leans down and places a small kiss to Soo's lips, and can't help the laugh he releases at the squishy smile Kyungsoo gives him in response.

Jongin walks away and Soo fondly watches as he glides over to the drink station to get a hand full of napkins.

"Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo's eyes widen at that familiar high pitched, hysterical voice, and he instantly knows, he messed up.

He forgot to text his hyungs this morning, and his phone... is back in his pants... currently on the floor of Jongin's room. Kyungsoo groans and closes his eyes, not ready for the verbal butt chewing he's about to receive.

Kyungsoo is all but ripped out of his seat as Luhan examines him, looking him up and down to make sure he's ok, and once he realizes that his child is fine. Kyungsoo watches luhan's eye twitch and knows that this isn't going to be pretty.

"Where in the fiery saints of hell, have you been? We woke up this morning to your bed empty and no note, no message, no anything. Do you have any idea the things that went through my mind, do you have any idea the possibilities of what could have happened to you? YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE FROM THIS" Luhan yells dramatically, practically shaking Soo by the shoulders.

"Ok, Ok. Put down the delicate squish" Baekhyun intervenes, being the rational one in this situation.

The rage dies a little in Luhan's eyes as he realizes he could be causing his son physical harm, and sets Soo back down in his seat, quickly joining him and wrapping him up in a hug when Soo looks up at him with sparkly eyes and a wobbly lip.

"I'm sorry" Luhan wails, holding Soo close to his chest "you just scared the crap out of me, that's all. Where have you been? Why weren't you answering your phone?"

Kyungsoo clears his throat and winces "they're in my pants"

Luhan's eyebrows bunch and he looks down at Kyungsoo's pants unsure if he forgot how to work them again, but then realizes he's never seen these before "Kyungsoo, who's pants are these? And who's sweater is this?" Soo's always had a simple wardrobe, with plenty of sweaters, but this is way too ugly, even for his fashion clueless Soo.

Kyungsoo looks down "oh, these are Junmyeon hyung's"

Luhan blinks steadily and takes a deep calming breath "and who's Junmyeon?"

"Jongin's roommate and boss" Kyungsoo answers honestly.

"Wait, Jongin? What's his surname?" Baekhyun interjects.

Kyungsoo is about to answer, but looks up and smiles when he sees the man in question cautiously heading back towards the table. His hyungs follow his gaze and gawk in disbelief as Kim Jongin comes straight towards them, then sits down in the seat on the other side of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grins at him and reaches over taking his hand, hoping it helps him feel better, knowing it makes him feel better when Luhan does it for him. He turns back to Baekhyun and remembers his hyung asked him a question.

"Oh, he's a Kim" Kyungsoo provides.

Baekhyun hums, seeming distressed "yeah, yeah. I gathered that"

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow "you know him?"

"No, but i know of him... this one has quite the reputation, Soo" Baekhyun says, trying to remain calm, not wanting to go all Luhan on Kyungsoo.

"I know" Soo says, gaining the whole tables undivided attention "he's different though. He's not who everyone says he is"

Baekhyun and Luhan exchange a look and release a collective sigh, while Minseok rolls his eyes, knowing what's about to come.

"Soo, sweetie, can we have a moment alone with Jongin?" Luhan questions gently.

Kyungsoo's lips form an 'o' and he's about to question, but one look from Minseok, lets him know it's useless. Kyungsoo's shoulders sag and he stands up, trying to give Jongin a sympathetic expression to answer his terrified one. He slowly shuffles off to the front of the cafe, choosing to sit outside and watch the clouds, after giving one last hopeless look back at Jongin and sending a silent prayer for him to be strong.

"We're not going to ask the stereotypical questions of what you're intentions are or anything about your future, actually what we want to talk about, is Soo" Luhan begins.

Baekhyun nods "we don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable. Honestly, we know Kyungsoo's been seeing someone, with the way he's been acting and the way he's been spending less and less time with us... we just weren't aware that it was... you"

Jongin tilts his head "i'm not sure whether or not to be offended by that"

"Let's not bullshit, Jongin. We all know what people say about you, being true or not, that's none of our business, but Soo is. Kyungsoo is very important to us and i'm not above a first degree charge to protect him" Baekhyun states bluntly, vaguely reminding Jongin of the way Kyungsoo says rough things so simply.

"Listen, i know you guys love him and want the best for him, but i promise i'm not that guy everyone thinks I am... i promise i have nothing more than respectable interests in Soo" Jongin explains.

Luhan nods, taking this into account "i understand that, Jongin, but what we really need you to understand, is that Soo's different than other people"

"I've noticed"

"No, i don't think you know how deep it goes. Kyungsoo was raised by a professor and a scientist, they didn't coddle him and taught him to seek comfort in books and information rather than people. Kyungsoo doesn't know how to properly conduct himself in social situations and he doesn't understand social queues... it just doesn't connect to him and he doesn't understand basic things that come naturally to others" Luhan explains.

Jongin sighs "i know he's a little off and doesn't pick up things sometimes, but there's a lot he does get that you guys don't seem to give him credit for"

"Jongin, i once went to pick Soo up to go out for the night and found him with a babysitter... he was a senior in high school, Jongin. The babysitter was younger than him. When i asked his parents about it, they said it's because he almost burned down the kitchen trying to make ramen once when they left him alone... he's so fucking intelligent, that common sense surpasses him... he doesn't know better" Baekhyun deadpans.

Jongin laughs once in disbelief as realization touches him "So you're saying he's naive?"

"Yes, very" Luhan says, glad Jongin's finally getting it.

"So, you're saying he doesn't know better than to stay away from me?" Jongin drops, the unspoken, though heavily implied words.

Luhan opens his mouth to protest, but Jongin holds up a hand, stopping him "listen, i know you guys are trying to protect Soo, but he's not as innocent and naive as you guys seem to think, and you should trust him to make his own choices. You can hate me all you want, but i know i make him happy and that i'll do everything i can to protect him... i'm not trying to change your minds, but i do want you to respect Kyungsoo enough to treat him like an adult and let him make his own decisions" Jongin stands up and bows lightly "i have to get to class. It was nice to meet the hyungs Kyungsoo talks to highly of"

They watch Jongin walk outside and Kyungsoo greet him with a bright smile. A happiness radiating from him that they have to give Jongin a bit of credit for. They watch as the boys hug, both men expressing a surprised gasp when the boys also share a gentle kiss. 

Baekhyun turns around in his seat and sighs, looking at Luhan dejectedly "we fucked up didn't we?" Luhan whines and stares down at the table.

"Yeah you guys did... big time. Jongin was still Jongin, but i could tell his eyes weren't as sparkly when he left... what did you say to him?" Kyungsoo demands, causing the boys to shoot up to look at him.

"Kyungsoo-ah" Luhan tries to calm down the boy.

"Don't" Kyungsoo says, a sternness in his voice his hyungs have never heard before. Kyungsoo slides back into his seat and fixes his hyungs with an intense gaze "Guys, I've never felt this way before, and i don't even have words to explain or the understanding of what it is that i feel, but i know that i'm happy when he's happy, I'm sad when he's sad, and i worry when he's worried. I understand that i have an innocent way about me and some things i just don't get like others do, but i understand that i just want to be around Jongin all the time and when i'm not with him, i feel like a piece of me is empty, waiting to be filled. I crave his attention and affection. I like Jongin's voice, and the way it sounds when he says my name. I like Jongin for who he is, and you can believe me or not, but i know who he is, and he's a beautiful, fascinating person and i really care about him. I know if he were to leave and never come back that it would really hurt... i don't know what this is or what it means, but Jongin makes me happy and that's all that matters, that i feel good when i'm with him"

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and looks up, his hyungs blankly stare at him in disbelief, but after a shared look, they just say "okay"

Kyungsoo looks between the two of them and nods "okay, then. Next time Jongin is in front of you two, you'll treat him like a human and give him a chance?"

Baekhyun smiles and reaches over petting Kyungsoo's hair affectionately "we promise, Soo. We're sorry... we just got a little over protective"

Soo smiles lightly and takes a deep breath "i forgive you... i can't be too mad since you guys were just looking out for me"

His hyungs beam at him and Luhan pulls him into a death grip hug, then they settle into their normal morning routine of looking over social media (Kyungsoo a book) and talking occasionally, that is until Kyungsoo breaks it.

"Oh, i want to ask you guys something" Kyungsoo asks, looking up from his text book.

"What's that, sweetie?" Luhan asks, glancing up at him from his phone.

Kyungsoo mulls over the word, then tilts his head innocently "What's a hand-job?"

Baekhyun spits his tea all across the table, Luhan starts ugly crying, and Minseok just smirks into his coffee cup.


	2. How to get a squish to have fun

Kyungsoo swings his legs back and forth as he stares out his bedroom window, watching the sun descend on the horizon. It's beautiful around this time, a scene he never would have payed attention to normally if it wasn't for Jongin. Jongin's made him see things differently, made him focus on things he never saw before.

Kyungsoo sighs and places his cheek against his palm, frowning down at the book lying on his desk in front of him. He misses Jongin, it's been two weeks since the hyungs grounded him, and he's only been allowed to see Jongin a handful of times and only with supervision from one of his hyungs.

Kyungsoo is miserable and he just wants to see the godlike younger male. Kyungsoo wants to touch Jongin's bronze skin, trace the black lines splayed over his chest and back. He wants to feel Jongin's heartbeat beneath his fingers and hear his stuttering breath as he reacts to Soo's touch.

Kyungsoo groans in frustration, never having had such an attachment to another human being before. He had a hamster once that he loved dearly; he even taught the thing to follow him around his house in a little ball and he sometimes carried the thing to school in his book bag. He loved that hamster, it was his only friend growing up. It died when he entered ninth grade, Kyungsoo didn't cry, his mother taught him not to waste tears on lost things. 

So, Kyungsoo doesn't understand why, when it's completely irrational and pointless, he wants to cry now. It's not like he's even lost or separated from Jongin, but he misses him and needs him. Kyungsoo thinks that he might feel stronger for Jongin than he realized, than he can even begin to understand.

Kyungsoo's not big on emotions, he doesn't understand these concepts of love or feelings, but he's beginning to understand what silly girls and guys raved about in high school. He imagines it's something like infatuation, his feelings match the textbook definition, but he wouldn't dare to ask his hyungs about said things. His house arrest and Jongin restrictions, proof to their tendency to overreact.

It's not like they were doing anything bad, actually it was good, really really good. Jongin had just wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo's erection when Baekhyun hyung had come barging into their room. Kyungsoo feels that the hysterical scream was a complete overreaction, and when Luhan hyung had fainted after he rushed into the room was ridiculously unnecessary. 

Kyungsoo was surprised by how strong Minseok was, when he pinned Baekhyun hyung against the wall and motioned for Jongin to make a run for it. After the hyungs had calmed down and Jongin was at a safe distance, they set the punishment at two and a half weeks house arrest and restricted his personal time with Jongin to one meeting a day, in public, and supervised.

Kyungsoo has never been cross with his hyungs before, but this is just too unfair. He's refused to talk, eat, or be in the same room with them for the past two weeks, (he's even been making Baekhyun hyung sleep on the couch) and he can tell that they are regretful towards him. Kyungsoo holds no sympathy for them though, they did this to themselves.

If Kyungsoo didn't care for his hyungs so much, he would have scoffed at their punishment and ignored it, but he respects them and believes they have his best interest in mind... even though he has a hard time seeing it right now.

"Soo?" A familiar angelic voice asks, his door creaking open.

Soo sighs and pretends to focus his attention on his book.

"Is there anything I can get you, sweetie? Do you need anything" Luhan asks, his voice careful and full of emotion.

Kyungsoo looks up, glancing outside the window and sighs once more "Jongin"

He hears an exasperated breath behind him, followed by a click of the door being shut again. A familiar routine over the past two weeks. That's always the answer, that's always what he wants... needs. Jongin is always his answer. But he never gets Jongin, his hyungs would give and do anything for him, but never Jongin. Why of all the people, he had to be caught by the one person his hyungs don't approve of? Why can't his hyungs see Jongin for who he really is, like he does?

Kyungsoo doesn't like that people are mean to Jongin. Kyungsoo just wants the mean people to go away and leave him alone. Kyungsoo hates that his hyungs are some of these mean people.

It's not fair that people misstrew Jongin's personality. Kyungsoo hasn't heard personally what other people say or even what a reputation means, but from how Jongin and his hyungs talk about it, it can't be good. Apparently people are hateful and give Jongin a bad name, but Jongin is good. Kyungsoo can't understand why people would think someone so cute and nice could ever be bad.

Jongin's always been nice to him. Ever since the second he met Kyungsoo he's helped him, took care of him, and Kyungsoo couldn't be more thankful. Jongin knows Kyungsoo. He knows how to talk to him, he knows how Kyungsoo thinks and he knows how to touch Kyungsoo the way he likes. Kyungsoo doesn't like being touched. Kyungsoo likes Jongin's touch. 

A light knock fills the sulky silence around Kyungsoo and he sighs. Clearly the hyungs are relentless tonight. 

"What?" Kyungsoo barks at the door, wishing to just be left alone to pout in peace.

"Well that's just a rude way to welcome someone" an amused sounding voice says behind him... a voice he wasn't expecting... that voice.

Kyungsoo spins around in his chair, wide eyes and parted lips "Jongin?"

Jongin gives him an easy, casual smile, but his eyes... his eyes offer just as much relief and need as Soo feels "hey, baby"

Kyungsoo has never moved faster in his life. Jongin pulls him into a tight hug, a sigh of relief falling from his lips. Kyungsoo sighs in mutual and whimpers into the hug.

"I've missed you" Kyungsoo says, feeling pathetic. He's never relied on another persons presence before and he's not sure what it means that he craves Jongin's so entirely now.

Jongin wraps a hand around the back of Kyungsoo's neck and squeezes, making Kyungsoo keen at the wonderful feeling.

"I've missed you too, Soo. Your hyungs called and said you were starting to look like a kicked puppy" he chuckles, but Kyungsoo doesn't understand why that's funny. Kicking puppies is awful, he frowns and snuggles further into Jongin. The world is a scary place.

Jongin squeezes his neck again, making him relax and kisses his temple "my baby Soo" he coos, rocking them back and forth "it's late, you should be getting ready for bed"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. Jongin is here with him now. Jongin is here and he smells good. Kyungsoo likes Jongin's smell. Kyungsoo is never going to bed again.

"I'll stay with you, okay?" Jongin suggests and Kyungsoo's heart beats rapidly at the thought of being able to sleep with Jongin again.

Kyungsoo nods and Jongin smiles pulling him towards the bathroom to get the little bean ready for bed.

......

"Shh, Soo. You have to be quiet" Jongin says as a small breathless whine escapes his little lover.

Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin's forearm with one hand and clamps the other over his mouth to keep quiet. Jongin's mouth bobs up and down on his length and he squirms. Jongin didn't realize how bad it had been for the little guy, but he guesses that when you spend so long without any sort of release, then you're suddenly exposed to it... you can't exactly shut it off at will. Jongin remembers when he was a teenager, he needed to get off constantly, even going as far as jerking off in the school bathroom just to alleviate the need.

Soo was never the type to think about these things and now his body is craving the suppressed desires ten fold. Jongin is surprised the bean has held out this long.

"Baby, I really need to teach you to jerk off" Jongin says, pulling off Soo's hardness and continuing with his hand.

Kyungsoo's eyes are screwed shut, and his head is thrown back. A beautiful angle to his body while he sits perched on the bathroom counter, his knees thrown over Jongin's shoulders.

Kyungsoo breaths out and shakes his head "I like you better. My hands don't feel like yours"

"So you've tried?" Jongin asks, feeling a little stirred by the imagine of his Soo touching himself.

Kyungsoo nods "i didn't like it. It didn't feel like when you do it"

Jongin tilts his head and smirks "well that's a bit of an ego pump"

Soo opens his eyes and bites back a moan when Jongin flicks his wrist "J-Jongin?"

Jongin hums and meets eyes with the older "what, baby boy?"

Soo feels a pulse of pleasure from that endearment, but pushes it away for the question he's about to ask "I read something in the internet and I want to try it. Can we?

Jongin stops his mentrations and he swears he hears his heart stop. The last time Soo mentioned about reading something on the internet Jongin nearly had a heart attack. What the boy had asked for... Jongin knew he was far from ready for. Jongin had turned it down immediately and had to deal with a pouty Soo all day. He doesn't want to go through that again, especially since he just got a good taste of him after so long.

"Alright, what was it?" Jongin questions cautiously.

Kyungsoo tilts his head and squints his eyes like he can recall the actual text in his mind "I want you to go inside me"

Jongin stops breathing and widens his eyes "S-Soo... that's.... but"

"Just your fingers" Kyungsoo further explains "the internet said this is a good starting place for sexual relations between two men."

Jongin regains brain function but just barely "you want me to finger you?"

Kyungsoo blinks and pushes his lips out, thinking over the word "yes, I believe that's what it was called"

The younger male leans forward and places his forehead against the older's "what are you doing to me, Soo?"

Kyungsoo peers up into Jongin's eyes and furrows his eyebrows "I believe I was asking a question, or more like for a favor"

Jongin closes his eyes and sighs, then pulls back and lets go of the boy. Kyungsoo protests but Jongin shushes him and starts seachring through the drawers. Sure enough he stumbles across a bottle of lube on the top shelf of the cabinet. Definitely a place Kyungsoo probably can't reach, and even if he did he probably wouldn't know what it was.

Jongin understands that something exists between Minseok and Luhan, but he doesn't care to know what exactly. It seems that Kyungsoo is completely oblivious to this however, and honestly, Jongin is kind of thankful for that.

"Alright" Jongin says, "I need you to communicate with me, Soo. Tell me what feels good, bad, or even a little weird. Be honest and trust me"

"I trust you completely, Jongin" Kyungsoo deadpans, staring at Jongin with such truth it shakes the younger a bit.

Jongin leans forward and pops the cap on the lube, putting some on his fingers, just as he pulls Kyungsoo in for a deep kiss. Kyungsoo quietly moans, then gasps when Jongin grabs his lips and yanks him forward. The tan male then props the other's feet up on the counter, opening him up.

Kyungsoo feels a little exposed and shy in this position, but is comforted by the fact that it's Jongin seeing him like this. Jongin gives Kyungsoo a searching look, and nods when the smaller gives him a determined expression.

Jongin prods against Soo's entrance, adding pressure and circling the knot, trying to give Soo a feel of things. But he's also doing this to give Kyungsoo a chance to change his mind, to tell him he isn't ready after all. 

When Jongin looks up however, he sees nothing but a fire burning in Kyungsoo's eyes. This is all the confirmation he needs. He pushes inside.

Kyungsoo gasps and tenses at the unusual feeling of being breached. He thought it might be painful, but it's not bad, a little odd but not uncomfortable at all. Jongin's long finger actually slips inside of him really well, and he feels content with it inside him.

"Soo?" Jongin's demanding voice inquiries.

"Feels... good" Kyungsoo says, kind of wishing Jongin would go faster "more"

Jongin mentally curses and swears that's Kyungsoo will be the death of him. He pushes in as far as his finger will go and gives it a slight twitch.

Kyungsoo gasps and jolts. He doesn't know what that was but he liked it. "Again"

Jongin moves his finger around and watches in fascination as Kyungsoo pants and throws his head back. Kyungsoo never ceases to amaze him, and watching him pleasured by his finger moving inside of him is no exception.

Jongin pulls his finger back out, receiving a small whine from the man sitting in front of him. Then he thrusts back in, smiling triumphantly at the breathless "oh" he gets in response.

Jongin very much enjoys this. Playing with Kyungsoo and waiting for the responses. It's like molding something from clay and watching as it slowly forms in your hands. Kyungsoo is his best masterpiece yet.

Kyungsoo leans back onto his hands, and curves his body back, pushing his chest up. Definitely a work of art.

Soo huffs out a breath, and his hips start to move forward on their own accord. This encourages Jongin to go ahead and add another finger. Kyungsoo hisses at the abrupt intrusion, but soon gets used to it and starts rocking back and forth. Kyungsoo loves the feeling of being full, of being stretched.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo moans, his deep voice echoing.

Jongin reaches up and places his free hand over Kyungsoo's mouth, before starting to thrust his fingers in quick and deep. Kyungsoo's eyes roll back into his head and he calls out in a double tone.

Jongin is speechless at how beautiful, a wrecked Soo is. It pushes him to thrust his fingers harder making Kyungsoo spasm and scream a muffled form of Jongin's name as he cums all over the younger man's hand.

Jongin pulls his fingers out and finds a towel, quickly cleaning the both of them up. 

Jongin turns around to dispose of the towel and chuckles to himself "so I guess we can mark that off the list, right?" He receives no response and turns around with a worried "Soo?"

Another chuckles leaves his lips when he finds the boy, half asleep, leaning back against the mirror behind the counter. When will this boy cease to surprise him? Jongin hopes the answer is never.

>>>>

"I'm shocked by how fast you guys broke" Jongin says, sitting down on the couch, having just left the bed of a fast asleep Kyungsoo.

Luhan's jaw clenches and he looks uncomfortable, clearly not someone who likes losing "I had to put Soo over my own distaste for you"

Jongin sighs and nods "I'm glad you did, I think he smiled for the first time in days tonight"

That warms something up in Luhan's heart and he smiles momentarily before remembering the enemy in the room "good, you can leave now"

Jongin raises an eyebrow "are you prepared to deal with him when he wakes up to me not being here?"

Baekhyun glances over at Jongin and curls his lip in disgust "you play dirty"

Jongin shrugs and sits back, way too relaxed in Baekhyun's opinion "I'll do whatever I have to for him. I decided last night as I was sitting alone in my studio, missing the crap out of that kid, that I'm not going to let you two dictate our relationship anymore... I really care about Soo and despite his innocence, he's an adult and can make decisions for himself"

Baekhyun shakes his head "of course he can, if they're the right ones"

"And why am I not the right one?" Jongin asks, his pride taking hit after hit from these two.

"Because you are Kim fucking Jongin... I know your reputation, I know just how many hearts you've left pulverized behind you... I have a very large social group Jongin and your name comes up way more than any one person's should"

Jongin scoffs and turns his head away, narrowing his eyes in an ominous expression "my reputation isn't who i really am, what people say about me isn't true... but I don't have to explain it to you two. I really care about Soo and if you are going to attempt to keep us apart, then I might just have to become the guy everyone assumes me to be. I will never hurt him, but I won't hesitate to fuck someone up if they try to stand in my way"

Jongin stands up and glances up one last time at the death glares he's receiving "oh and here, if you want to know the actual truth behind my name, go talk to this guy"

He drops a card onto the table and makes his way back to his sleeping angel, excited for the prospect of his first night of actual sleep in over a week.

Luhan seethes, his body nearly shaking from the want to walk in that room and rip that tan fuck boy out of his baby's bed, but he knows what that would do to Soo. He's damaged their relationship so much already and he's not sure it could handle a tug like that.

Baekhyun, the slightly more calm one leans forward and picks up the card, reading the name and rolling his eyes "he wants us to go to a tattoo shop, to see this guy?"

Luhan bunches his eyebrows and takes the card from Baekhyun, then reads it carefully "who the heck is Park Chanyeol?"

>>>>

"What the fuck do you want?" Chanyeol asks, his eyes boring into Luhan and Baekhyun as they stand before him.

Luhan blinks incredulously and puts his hand on his chest "excuse me, is that any way to talk to customers?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes "you two are not customers. I know exactly who you are and I have no reason to be polite to you"

Baekhyun growls in frustration, offended by the very audacity of this guy "does he have any friends that aren't assholes?" He mutters under his breath, then asks more clearly "we're here to see Park Chanyeol, and I'm almost positive you have no idea who we are.. I've never met you a day in my life"

Chanyeol leans against the counter in front of him, lifting a hand and pointing at the boys "Luhan and Baekhyun... congratulations, you've found Park Chanyeol, now I ask again what the hell do you two want? This is a business and I'm busy"

Luhan makes a sound of equal annoyance and offense "how do you know us?"

Chanyeol narrows his eyes, piercing his lips in distaste "you two have been making my best friend's life hell and I have no patience for you two... tell me why your here or fuck off"

Baekhyun places a hand on Luhan's shoulder to keep the boy in place. Luhan may be scrappy but he'd be no challenge to this giant. "Jongin is your best friend?"

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and nods "since we were kids"

Baekhyun closes his eyes briefly, seriously not wanting to do this, but Soo's just that important "tell us the truth behind Jongin's reputation"

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and a slight smirk takes over his lips "and here I thought you two were ignorant idiots... glad to know there's some logic in those thick heads... Yixing, tea?"

A strange man who Baekhyun and Luhan just noticed sitting on the couch in the waiting area, (who had been sitting way to still to be comfortable,) stands up and makes his way to the back, disappearing into a room. 

"Come on, sit. I have appointments later" Chanyeol motions for the two to sit on the couch the odd man just got up from and takes a seat across from them in a chair. "What could I possibly say to get you guys to believe me? I imagine you two are already bias to his reputation"

Baekhyun situates himself as comfortably as he can, and gives the tall man a scrutinizing glance "you don't seem like the type who would make shit up, just to make a friend sound good. Honestly you seem like the type of call a friend an idiot along with everyone else if it's true"

Chanyeol smirks again and nods "Jongin is an idiot..."

Baekhyun sighs and Luhan chews nervously at his lip. They kind of guessed that the kid isn't the brightest bulb in the box, but they also know Jongin's not stupid by any means.

"But Jongin is one of the kindest, funniest, and most sincere people I've ever had the privilege of meeting" Chanyeol adds, making Baekhyun and Luhan glance at each other "Jongin has been dealt a pretty shit hand these past couple of years. His reputation being the only thing that defines him, when he isn't at all the person people make him out to be. Fuck, Jongin's probably only been with two people since I've know him and we've been friends for as long as I can remember"

Baekhyun holds out a hand, stopping Yoda personified "but I've heard so many stories of Jongin's endless string of one night stands, of people he's had his way with and cast aside. That boy is responsible for more heartbreaks than John Green"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes "that's exactly what they are, stories... it started in high school, one girl asked him out because she had just broken up with her boyfriend and wanted to get back at him by dating one of the schools most unobtainable guys and he agreed even though he wasn't interested in her, he was too nice to turn her down. They went out on a date and Jongin thought it would be the end of it, that she'd make her ex jealous and get what she wanted out of it" Chanyeol pauses and clenches his jaw 

"Jongin came to school the Monday after, to the rumor that the girl and he had slept together. Jongin was mortifieted, but never corrected it because he didn't want it to cause trouble for the girl. He let everyone think they had fucked because he was protecting her. He even got the shit beat out of him by her ex boyfriend and his friends"

Baekhyun looks down at his shoes, feeling an unpleasant sting in his stomach, and knows Luhan feels the same when he reaches over and takes his hand.

"It didn't stop there though, it suddenly became the cool thing to 'sleep' with Kim Jongin. Rumors started flying left and right of his one night stands and weekend conquests. Before long Jongin had gained a reputation of being the school slut and girls were constantly using him for popularity. It was disgusting... how many times, how long, and the details offered of what these people 'did' with Jongin made them gain status and he never denied any of it" Chanyeol explains an almost pained expression playing in his eyes.

"Why though, why didn't he step forward and deny these things?" Luhan asks, his voice breaking. Baekhyun knows what that means, he imagines Jongin as a helpless puppy with a broke leg now and knows Luhan won't hesitate to take the younger under his wing.

"Jongin grew up in a household full of strong women, he has very high regards for them. His mother is the main bread winner and his father stayed home and raised his sisters and him. The roles were revered in his house, so he was always kind of submissive and more sensitive. Jongin didn't want to bother his parents and he honestly felt like he was helping these girls, plus by the time he realized what was happening and the negative implications... it had already snowballed. Only his real friends knew what was really happening and we tried to protect him from so much of it, but it kind of hit him hard and he became a recluse."

Chanyeol sighs deeply and lowers his head, as if the memories are hard to relive "He folded into himself and basically made himself into a shadow... honestly I was waiting for the call that he'd done something stupid every day, but luckily he held on and made it to graduation" 

Chanyeol pauses when Yixing comes back into the room and sets three mugs on the coffee table in between them. Chanyeol thanks him and Yixing bends down and places a hand to his cheek, giving him an affectionate caress, then retreats back into the other room.

"We assumed he'd be fine in college, you know thousands of people who's never met him and his reputation would die, but it seems it only grew with the student populous" Chanyeol says, taking a sip of his tea.

Luhan places a hand over his heart and swallows roughly "did he get better, though? Did he pull out of his dark place?"

Chanyeol nods and the corner of his lips tug upwards a bit "yeah, he threw himself into his art and started hanging around in places full of people who didn't judge him. He still keeps to himself a lot, but doesn't have nearly as many panic attacks as he used to and now the whispers and stares don't bother him as much as they once did... but lately... lately I've seen a side of Jongin I haven't seen in a while. It's almost like he has a fire burning inside of him again, it's like he's finally breathing after so long of holding his breath... there's only one thing I can attribute that to"

"Soo" Baekhyun and Luhan say in unison.

Chanyeol agrees with a hum "I haven't seen a genuine smile on his face in years, and the day after he met that little guy, he was smiling so hard I thought his face would break"

Luhan whines and lowers his head "what have we been doing, Baek?"

Baekhyun shakes his head and looks away "we're no better than anyone else. Believing what we're told rather than what we see. Jongin is a good guy and he's always treated Soo like he's made of the most precious of glass... we're monsters"

Chanyeol smiles and catches Baekhyun's eyes "a monster would have chosen to continue hating someone even after hearing the truth just to appease the masses... you think and feel differently after what I've told you, meaning you're capable of change. You two aren't monsters, just human. I've seen plenty of monsters in my time and trust me, you two are far from that"

Baekhyun stares sympathetically into Chanyeol's eyes and feels a kick of desire to comfort the stone giant in front of him. Luhan must be rubbing off on him. 

Luhan sighs and squeezes Baekhyun's hand "we need to apologize to Jongin and disband Soo's grounding... he's fricking 22 for crying out loud, why did we even try to ground him?"

Baekhyun shrugs and curses their stupidity "I don't know... I'm not too keen on the idea of those two doing anything sexual, but it's not our place to decide that... he's an adult and not our child"

Luhan frowns "but he is our baby, Baek. I don't like the idea of him being tainted, even if Jongin isn't a bad guy, he's still touching our Soo"

Chanyeol chuckles and clears his throat "well based on the things I've heard and seen, Jongin isn't the one initiating most of it. Actually it seems like Jongin let's Soo come to him for most of it"

Luhan places an uncomfortable hand on his stomach, probably feeling a little queasy "Soo asks for those things?"

Chanyeol nods "someone who's never been exposed to such things is bound to be curious and eager... honestly though, Jongin has the patience of a saint and really knows how to take care of people... I'd put my life in his hands any day"

Baekhyun glances over at Luhan who just nods and mutually decides to stop meddling and let things happen naturally. It's time for them to take a step back and let Soo steer his own life. They just hope to gods Jongin is prepared for the little chaotic mess known as Do Kyungsoo.

>>>>

Kyungsoo stares at the clock. He's never felt restless in class before, rather he's always enjoyed the structure and predictably of it. Today, however, the routine of it feels suffocating. Kyungsoo wants to be anywhere else than in this room, but he still has another forty minutes of this lecture left. It's nothing he doesn't already know, having already read ahead. He just can't focus for anything today.

Kyungsoo places his cheek in his hand and pulls out his phone. He makes a habit of turning it off during the school day, not wanting to be disturbed during his classes, but something about today forces him to turn it on.

He waits impatiently till it loads, tapping his foot melodiously. Kyungsoo stares at the screen, considering his options. Luhan hyung had loaded a couple games on his phone that he could play while he's on the bus ride home, but usually Soo just reads. Kyungsoo really doesn't feel like playing games either, games are a waste of time. Kyungsoo likes to spend his time wisely... Kyungsoo doesn't really like games.

Kyungsoo stares at the screen in his hand wondering what to do, when a notification pops up on his phone.

From: Jongin-ah ❤️  
How's my baby Soo today?

Kyungsoo automatically smiles down at his screen. Kyungsoo's never really understood the reason for smiling. He knows it's an automatic response when a chemical is released in your brain making you feel 'happy', but he never understood why people smile all the time. He's not incapable of happiness, nor is he an emotionless robot, he just doesn't get the concept of smiling... at least he didn't until... Jongin. 

Jongin makes him smile, he makes him happy. A subconscious reaction to dopamine or not, Kyungsoo doesn't feel like his smiles are silly or pointless. They signify how hard Jongin makes his heart beat, and how fluttery Jongin makes his tummy. Smiling isn't a senseless act anymore. No, since Jongin... smiling feels... right... natural.

From: Jongin's Soo 


	3. How to convince a squish to slow down

Jongin stands up from his spot on the floor, his body stretching from his previously cramped state. He turns and smiles, watching the steady breathing of the small man he had slipped away from. Kyungsoo lays there, curled up into the millions of blankets Jongin had set out as a makeshift pallet in the corner of his studio. Jongin made this sort of 'bed' because he usually clocks out here on creative binge nights; when everything flows so naturally that by the end of it he's so exhausted, the very idea of dragging his ass home makes him want to cry.

Jongin hasn't really left his studio in over a week. Even Chanyeol had sent him a message asking where he was and if he was alright. Chanyeol isn't the type to dote or over-worry, so Jongin felt pretty bad about it, until Soo had walked in. The small bean invaded Jongin's private space, something no one has ever been brave enough to do (Jongin gets a little testy when he's in create mode.), carrying two large bags. One full of cloths (Junmyeon), and one full of food (Minseok). Jongin couldn't even contemplate being mad when Kyungsoo gave him one of his favorite squishy smiles and held up the bags in one of the most triumphant displays he's ever seen.

Kyungsoo had spent the evening with Jongin in his studio. Eating Minseok hyung's food, and talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. When another inspiration spark hit Jongin, he immediately started working, only realizing an hour later how rude he probably came across and turned to apologize to a more than likely upset Soo. What he found, startled him though. Kyungsoo was curled up on his makeshift bedding, reading a book. As if sensing eyes on him, he had looked up and gave Jongin a heartbreaking grin, one that had Jongin instantly dropping to his knees and seizing the smaller's lips with his own.

Finally, Jongin learnt what it felt like to have Soo's surprisingly strong hands wrapped around his length and it was euphoric. Clearly, Kyungsoo's still a beginner, but he racks up those experience points whenever he gets a chance. Jongin's actually a little worried that he's created a monster.

Kyungsoo shifts in his sleep a little, cutely grabbing around the space in front of him, looking for the warmth that was just right there. Jongin chuckles, and picks up the water bottle he had set on his workstation last night. He winces at the sight of his paintbrushes and color pallet. Kyungsoo had distracted him so much, he didn't even bother to clean up. Jongin's always been a neat person, but somehow those things just seem to disappear when the smaller man is in front of him.

Jongin can't bring himself to mind though. Kyungsoo fits into his life so naturally. He knows when to give him the things he needs, exactly when he needs them. Jongin doesn't even mind when Soo's in his studio while he's working, something he's never allowed anyone to do. He doesn't even mind when the older watches him, actually he kind of likes being evaluated by Kyungsoo's curious eyes.

Jongin begins to clean his brushes, but pauses a few minutes later when he feels tiny arms wrap around his waist and full body warmth press into his back. Jongin shutters as Soo's lips press against his naked back, tracing over the inked lines running across his shoulders.

"Baby Soo, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jongin asks, his voice heavy with fondness.

"Cold" Kyungsoo whines in that cute half asleep way that's just unfairly adorable.

"You should be at home, baby. In your nice warm bed." Jongin says, glancing over his shoulder to see that fluffy, inky black hair staring up at him.

Kyungsoo stubbornly shakes his head, tightening his arms around Jongin's waist.

"No Jongin. No bed." Kyungsoo explains indignantly.

Jongin resists the urge to coo at Kyungsoo's cuteness, which only seems to escalate when he's sleepy.

"I just need to clean these brushes really quick. If they get hard, it'll ruin the brush." Jongin explains, finally pulling all of his brushes into his hand and turning around in Soo's grasp.

Kyungsoo peeks up at him with the cutest expression of half asleep, half pouty, Jongin's ever seen. This time, he does coo at Soo. The older's eyes closing and his cheeks taking on a deep blush due to the attention.

Knowing Jongin perfectly, though. Kyungsoo lets his arms fall away and takes a step back, eyes intently following Jongin's form as he heads over to the sink.

Jongin diligently cleans off his brushes, a birthday present given to him by Chanyeol after he received his first real payment for a tattoo. His apprenticeship hadn't been long, because Chanyeol was just that good, but Jongin could tell he was proud of that money. It's one of the first real things Chanyeol had worked for, and it meant things his best friend just didn't know how to express. So, when Chanyeol turned around and bought Jongin an exceptionally nice set of painting brushes, Jongin was at a complete loss for words. (Which meant Jongin ended up crying and Chanyeol trying to awkwardly comfort him.)

These brushes are one of his most prized possessions and he's glad Soo seems to understand this. Kyungsoo understands a lot of things about Jongin, that most people doesn't. Even when most things escape Kyungsoo, he still knows Jongin down to the smallest of details, it makes him feel special, and being special to someone like his bean, is something amazing within itself.

When he returns to his work station, Kyungsoo is patiently waiting for him. A small, tired pout playing on his lips, which Jongin regards as the beans sleepy default. He turns around and quickly arranges his tools in their proper places, then surrenders himself to the simple pleasure that is Kyungsoo.

The smaller welcomes him easily, curling up in his arms and tangling their bodies together, under the thick blankets. Even oncoming winters chill can't penetrate the protective barrier wrapped so snugly around the universe's favorite lovers.

>>>>

 

Kyungsoo hesitantly edges into the room, glancing around nervously. He knows where his Hyungs are at the moment, but that doesn't make his caution lessen. Luhan Hyung should be at the cafe working the only evening shift he works all week. Baekhyun Hyung should be at the student government offices, he should be there till late going over weekly business. But Minseok Hyung...

Kyungsoo nods once to himself and slips further into the room when he finds the older sitting in his favorite chair, tucked away in the corner of the living room. Minseok is reading a book, lost in whatever world the book has currently pulled him into. Usually Kyungsoo would leave him be, but this is important.

Kyungsoo's socked feet make a light padding sound that Minseok picks up on instantly, his ears twitching at the familiar pit pat of his baby Soo.

Minseok looks up when Kyungsoo sits down on the couch and faces him. By the look on the smaller's face, he can tell it's important. He places his book aside and gives Kyungsoo his undivided attention.

Deciding to go about this in a rational manor, one that he feels won't prompt an over reaction like it would with his other hyung's. Minseok has always been the more understanding one and he thinks always has the most correct advice. Kyungsoo wonders briefly if Minseok hyung is a robot. Robots scare him. But he likes Minseok hyung. He'd accept Minseok hyung if he were a lifeless form of artificial intelligence.

"I want to know more about sex." Kyungsoo states bluntly.

Minseok blinks steadily at the younger and nods observantly, waiting for Kyungsoo to elaborate.

"I've been online to do research, I've read books from the library, and i even spent an evening on a really weird site. Did you know that people film themselves having sex? It's called porn apparently. It didn't look pleasant. They just looked uncomfortable, making the same faces and looking like androids." Kyungsoo pauses and widens his eyes. "Not that androids are bad. They are a step in the right direction for the technological advancement of our society."

Minseok smirks and nods despite the other's ramblings, clearly displaying strong gifts of patience. Kyungsoo takes that as the signal to continue and spends a few seconds trying to regroup himself to his main point. His mother always taught him that rambling is due to lack of proper planning and therefore a failure of the person presenting their ideas. Kyungsoo bites at his lip and curls into himself a bit. Kyungsoo wishes Jongin was with him. His mother is scary. Jongin protects Kyungsoo from scary things.

Kyungsoo gasps and sits up straight remembering his original point. "I want to know more about intercourse between two men, but i'm having trouble finding anything that will help me understand."

The older nods his head once again, letting his eyes train to the side in a thoughtful pose, before sighing decidedly and standing from his chair. Minseok holds up his finger to Kyungsoo, telling him to wait, then leaves the room. So, Kyungsoo waits, knowing from experience that Minseok always has a reason for his actions.

When Minseok comes back, he's holding a thick folder. It looks like a folder a grad student would use to carry around research. He hands the folder to Kyungsoo and takes a seat next to him, regarding him with curiosity.

Kyungsoo opens the thick book like binder and starts rifling through the pages. Articulate charts, pages full of definitions, and full explanations, and even picture graphs, slide page by page into Kyungsoo's hands. He's never had access to so much information in one correlated binder. Even an index page and source sited pages in the front and back. This binder can literally answer any question Kyungsoo still has, and it's put together in the easiest way to understand.

"Did you do this, for me?" Kyungsoo asks, glancing over at his hyung.

Minseok smiles softly and reaches over, petting the boy affectionately. He'd known that Kyungsoo would grow up one day, and would need to be ready. He just wants Kyungsoo to be safe and smart about his decisions, even if he trusts Jongin fully. Education is most important when it comes to these things. He just hopes that Kyungsoo is ready for everything else. You can learn everything there is about the technical side of sex, but the emotional, which is Kyungsoo's hardest downfall, is a bit more complicated.

Kyungsoo grins and gains a determined look in his eyes, one Minseok recognizes from when he's got his face buried in a text book. "Thank you, Hyung. I knew coming to you was the right choice."

The older grins and watches Kyungsoo skip off to his room, praying to whatever god will hear him that Jongin is prepared for whatever is about to happen.

 

>>>>

 

"I think you're overreacting." Junmyeon comments casually as he flips through his appointment book, going over what he has scheduled for the next week.

Jongin sighs and taps his pencil against his blank sketch pad. He's supposed to have a still life by tomorrow for a short assignment for one of his realism classes, but he can't seem to find the inspiration. "Every time i ask him what he's been up to he just says studying. I know for a fact that he doesn't have any tests coming up and i know he already completed the one project he had due. So, like, what is he spending so much time on? Why is he avoiding me?"

"Maybe he realizes what a D class level idiot you were and moved to greener pastures." Sehun cracks, and receives a nasty ear pull from Junmyeon in retaliation.

"Jongin, have you actually made plans with him? Have you tried to ask to go see him, or even just dropped by?" Chanyeol asks, a bored sounding yawn leaving his mouth after his questions.

Jongin frowns. "Not, exactly. I didn't want to bother him. But it's been days. Usually..."

"He's up your ass and follows you around like a little lost duckling. We know." Chanyeol helpfully supplies.

Jongin groans and lets his head fall to the counter. "I hate you all."

Junmyeon sighs in his typical supportive dad type of way. "Jongin, why don't you take the rest of the evening off. We're dead anyways. so, go see your mini muse and try to resolve this."

Chanyeol hums in agreement. "Jun's right. You know he doesn't think like other people, Nini. Kyungsoo is different. So to him, studying might be just that. He probably doesn't even realize he's causing you distress or notices the distance like you do. If you want this relationship to work, you're going to have to be more vocal with your feelings, because he's not going to pick up on them like anyone else would."

The helpless assistant sits up and glances sideways at his best friend. "That's oddly profound."

Chanyeol shrugs. "I have my moments... plus, i like Kyungsoo. I don't want him to get hurt because of your stupidity."

Jongin pouts and once again questions if his friends really love him.

......

Whatever Jongin had imagined Kyungsoo's 'studying' to be, this was the furthest thing from it. Jongin stands at the door, hand still poised on the knob, and just stares at Kyungsoo with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Kyungsoo blinks at his boyfriend and pouts. "What's wrong? Am i doing this right? Page sixteen said this was the easiest way, but i'm just not sure if i'm doing this right." Kyungsoo groans in frustration and starts mumbling to himself about not understanding. It's like the first day he met Kyungsoo all over again.

Jongin swallows thickly, his heart lodged in his throat, and fully enters the room, shutting the door behind him. He pats himself on the back when he remembers to actually lock it this time.

"Soo... baby... what are you doing? Page sixteen? What are you talking about?" Jongin's voice comes out a lot more pitched than he would like, but of course Kyungsoo doesn't pick up on it.

Kyungsoo grunts and forces his fingers deeper inside of himself, for where he's kneeling on his bed, ass in the air and chest pressed firmly against the bed. He has one hand twisted behind his back and three fingers pumping into his stretched and reddened hole. Clearly he's been at this for a while.

"Baby Soo, um... can you uh, stop for a second and talk to me?" Jongin asks, an edge in his voice as he's willing the steadily growing boner in his pants to chill out for a second.

Kyungsoo makes a low hum and pulls his fingers out, then sits up and turns around to face Jongin. The younger nearly loses his self control at the sight of his boyfriend, looking like his biggest wet dream come to life. He looks so disheveled, hair a mess, lips bitten a bright red and swollen, and eyes blown wide. Not to mention his pretty little cock is still sitting hard between his beautifully thick thighs.

"Did i do something wrong?" Kyungsoo asks as if he were asking a teacher for guidance.

Jongin sighs and finally reaches Kyungsoo, pulling the boys plump little face into his hands, trying not to think about having the other kneeling before him, looking every bit of fuckable. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's perfectly fine to play with yourself."

Kyungsoo's eyebrows bunch in the way they do when a miscommunication happens, and Jongin internally winces. This might be harder than he thought.

"I-" Kyungsoo stops and tries his best to piece together the thoughts in his head. "I know i can play with myself." Soo finally says, like he locked onto a big discovery. "This is embarrassing for other people, right? Getting caught preforming sexual acts on yourself?"

Jongin smiles and tries his best not to laugh at Kyungsoo's bluntness. "Yes, right. Other people would be embarrassed."

"Oh," Kyungsoo refrains. "Well, i'm not... i meant doing the technique wrong, not how the act is perceived. Plus, you've seen me naked a bunch of times, i don't know why this would be different."

Jongin's eyebrows shoot up. If only everyone would be as confident as Kyungsoo. "Alright, good. I'm glad you're not embarrassed. And um... what exactly were you trying to do? I'd have to know what you were trying to preform before i can help." Jongin says, grasping at a way to explain it best to the other.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he gasps. "Oh, of course. People can't read minds. Explain yourself, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo reaches up to hit himself in reprimand, but Jongin catches his hand in time.

This is a habit he's noticed Soo has. Whenever Kyungsoo forgets to do a certain thing or to properly react a certain way, he tends to slap or hit himself. The first time he did it Jongin was shocked and a little upset that his precious bean would do such a thing, but luckily Luhan and Baekhyun were there to explain the situation. Jongin doesn't know Kyungsoo's mother, but he hopes for the sake of his baby, he's never acquainted with that monster.

Kyungsoo blinks up at Jongin and takes a deep breath. They've had a few talks about this, about Kyungsoo's habit and how it's not good to harm himself. Jongin says Kyungsoo is a good boy. Jongin says that it's okay that he doesn't understand some things. Jongin doesn't like it when Kyungsoo hits himself. Jongin takes care of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo likes Jongin. A lot.

"It's okay, Soo. Explain to me what you were doing?" Jongin says in a soothing tone.

Kyungsoo relaxes under Jongin's pretty chocolate eyes. "I was trying something called prostate milking. Have you ever heard of it?"

Jongin swears to the gods he stops breathing. "Um, I've heard of it. How exactly have YOU heard of it?"

The small beans eyes light up and he moves across the bed, his lithe, compact body bending in a way Jongin swears will be the death of him. Needless to say, Jongin is struggling. Kyungsoo comes back with a thesis style binder and holds it out for the other, showing him what exactly page sixteen entails.

Stunned, Jongin just stares at the page covered in diagrams and paragraphs right out of his AP anatomy textbook from high school, except this one is going highly in depth over a sexual act that even he would feel is slightly too erotic for sex education. It even includes a website link that offers a step by step on how to do it. Where the fuck did Kyungsoo get this?

"Wow, that's... that's definitely academic." Jongin says, his voice hoarse. "Is, uh.. the rest of the book like this?"

Kyungsoo nods and looks down at the page. "It's helpful. I read up to this point, but when i came to this one, it sounded interesting. I knew the prostate is an erogenous zone for males, and is often used to stimulate the male who is on the receiving end, but i never knew it could be used to extract an orgasm"

Jongin licks his lips and nods, clearing his throat awkwardly, then sits next to Kyungsoo on the bed, because he feels like the room in spinning a bit. Of course he neglects to think that through, because the next second he gets a whole lap full of Kyungsoo, the other's thighs finding purchase on either side of his. Usually he loves this position. It's his favorite because he can just hold the boy and feel him cuddled up to his chest, but right now it's almost torture.

All Jongin would have to do is unzip his jeans and pull down his boxers and he could slide right into his favorite person. He's already stretched and ready to go. Kyungsoo would probably let him, too. He'd probably love it. But Jongin's not that type of guy. Kyungsoo can sit here with charts and detailed list, all he wants, but he'd never really gasp the true connection of sex. He'd never understand the true importance of that level of intimacy.

Kyungsoo is still reading over the page like he missed something, lost in his head, and Jongin takes a deep breath, stabilizing himself. "Okay, well one of the most important parts is locating your prostate. Did you do that?"

The bean looks up at Jongin and blinks as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Jongin wonders if he just thought it would come naturally if he decided to stick his fingers up his ass. Sometimes Jongin worries that he's tainting pure innocence.

Jongin nods and takes the book out of the other's hands and places it on Kyungsoo's desk, before opening the drawer and retrieving the bottle of lube that he had bought Kyungsoo after the last time he was scrambling to find anything useful. Luhan it seems, had taken it upon himself to hide the bottle after they had clearly used it that one time in the bathroom. He pours a small amount on his fingers, since Kyungsoo was a bit generous with his usage. Jongin is glad that whoever wrote this book had enough sense to put a star next to the 'Important Note' informing the reader to use plenty of lubricant.

When Jongin pulls back, he lifts his eyes to meet Kyungsoo's and notices that the other's is once again lust blown. He also recognizes the familiar fidgeting Kyungsoo does when he's excited for something, and tilts his head.

"You want this bad, don't you?" Jongin asks, smirking a bit up at the other.

Kyungsoo bites at his lip and leans down pressing a kiss to Jongin's lips. "I like it when you touch me. Good touch. Feels good."

Jongin nods, having heard this many times for the other. He can't imagine what it's like for Kyungsoo not to be able properly explain how he feels. If anyone were to hug him or grab him and it made him uncomfortable, he'd have trouble telling them not to and why. But Jogin is careful and always makes sure to pay attention to Soo's tells. If you care enough to focus, Kyungsoo can be an open book.

He reaches back and easily slips his fingers into Soo. He goes ahead with two to start. Kyungsoo had stretched himself out really well due to his fingers being a bit thicker than Jongin's. But Jongin's are longer.

Kyungsoo gaps and arches his back out at the feeling of Jongin's fingers slipping inside of him and he leans forward, burying his head in Jongin's neck.

Jongin knows how to make Kyungsoo feel good. He knows how to touch. Kyungsoo trusts Jongin.

Jongin spends a few minutes, just pumping his fingers in and out of the smaller, loving the soft mewls and sighs coming from him. His favorite sound in the world is the sound of his name on the lips of the other and when Kyungsoo lets it drop from his tongue, Jongin can't help himself. He locates Kyungsoo's prostate easily, feeling the slightly harder patch against the tips of his finger.

The loud moan and twitch Kyungsoo lets out is deliciously maddening. He couldn't imagine the sounds Kyungsoo would make if he was seated inside of him.

"This is your prostate. Next time you try to find it yourself, remember it's to the front, near your bladder. If you go aimlessly thrusting around in there, you could hurt yourself." Jongin says, stroking over the sensitive area gently.

Kyungsoo trembles and pulls away from Jongin's, neck to nod once, showing that he heard the other, then sits up straighter, pushing himself back on Jongin's fingers and adding friction to his prostate. Kyungsoo's jaw drops slightly, separating his lips to a small 'o', and he closes his eyes at the feeling.

Jongin knows how to make kyungsoo feel good. Kyungsoo trusts Jongin to touch him. Kyungsoo loves Jongin's touch.

Jongin slips his fingers to the spot once again and begins tracing patterns, pressing harder, massaging the area as if working a knot out of a sore limb. Kyungsoo's sounds and pitch gets louder and Jongin briefly is concerned about the Hyung's hearing, but when Kyungsoo starts moving his hips, following Jongin's movements, he really can't care any less.

They get lost in the time and the feeling of it. Kyungsoo surrenders to a new, more intense kind of pleasure, and Jongin steals away to Kyungsoo's. He never imagined that giving another person satisfaction would be this addictive, but the more he touches Kyungsoo, the more he craves it. The looks, when Kyungsoo is wrapped in bliss, his eyes blown with a thousand universes bursting. The sounds when Kyungsoo is close to coming undone is the most indulgent high he's ever experienced. The feel of Kyungsoo under his fingertips is like holding a brush, or a graphite in his hand; like he's creating a masterpiece. Jongin could care less about his own precipice, as long as he can keep touching this little god in his arms.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo moans out extra dirty and grasp at Jongin's arms, squeezing tightly.

Jongin takes that as his queue and add more pressure to his motions as well as speeding them up. The delicious arch to Kyungsoo's back and the piercing wail that fills the room, tells Jongin that he was correct in his assumption. Kyungsoo's hips begin to move in earnest and Jongin pulls out of the boys hole, and add another finger before a protest can even be thought of.

A shaky breath out and a toe curling shutter proves how close Kyungsoo is, encouraging Jongin to get a bit more intricate, flicking his fingers, and harshly rubbing at the area, careful not to scratch or jab. He doesn't want to hurt his precious baby.

Kyungsoo is shaking now. Jongin's not surprised. The last time he had someone do this to him, he nearly passed out from the intensity. Just to be sure, he secures his free arm around the other's waist and pulls him closer.

The other mewls at the contact and leans forward, clearly not lost too deep in the pleasure. Jongin chuckles and pulls him in for a deep kiss, flicking his tongue into the other's mouth in time with his fingers. Kyungsoo's voice shallowly skates across his lip, tingling his beverage in their wake.

Jongin feels ready to blow at the feeling of the other's pleasure building, he can't imagine what it feels like for Kyungsoo.

The first sign that Kyungsoo is on the edge surprises him with the smaller's eyes flying open, looking wild and glossy. He almost looks crazed and squeezes Jongin's arms so tightly it's a strong possibility he'll leave bruises. Jongin bites at his lip and hates how much that idea has his dick twitching in his pants.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo calls desperately, his lips parting and his eyes rolling back.

Jongin smirks and whispers a reassuring. "It's okay, baby. I have you." Then leans in and begins to suck a claim into the other's neck.

Such a stimulation just adds to the intensity and before either of them are prepared, Kyungsoo screams, his thighs tightening, and arching up as his orgasm hits him with the impact of a train ramming into a gingerbread house.

Jongin continues his ministrations through it, Kyungsoo jolting with every wave of his release. Jongin wants to stop, worrying that it's too much for the other, but this is all part of a prostate massage. He wants to show Kyungsoo how to do it properly. That, and the complete bliss on Kyungsoo's face as he spasms through his orgasm leaves a smug feeling in Jongin's stomach.

Eventually Kyungsoo comes down and releases a sort of distressed whine, prompting Jongin to stop and slowly drag his fingers out. Kyungsoo sighs and lets his head fall to Jongin's shoulder and the younger chuckles at his Soo's reaction.

Kyungsoo still trembles in his arms, so he resituates them, to lie down on the bed and reaches over to pull the wipes he had stashed in the drawer of Kyungsoo's desk a while ago. Kyungsoo doesn't like it when Jongin leaves him after doing sexual things, but Jongin doesn't like to leave Kyungsoo unclean. So Jongin compromised.

Jongin cleans the other's tummy, where kyungsoo had spilled on himself earlier and then, wipes down the others thighs and cleans what he can of his bottom. Kyungsoo tiredly moans and shifts back, trying to get more friction and Jongin shakes his head in disbelief. The man just had an orgasm that's still making his legs shake and he wants more.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mumbles, his voice heavy with sleep. "Dirty." He says, pointing at Jongin.

The younger looks down at his hoodie and represses a groan when he realizes that he has some of Kyungsoo's release smudged on the front of it. He rolls his eyes when he realizes that this is his last clean sweatshirt and he's going to have to bribe Sehun into doing some laundry for him.

He shakes his head, not bothering to dwell on it and tugs it over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Kyungsoo frowns at him when he looks back at the other but chuckles and kisses it away from his beautiful lips. He lays down next to his naked lover and wraps his arms around him, pulling the blanket up around them. Kyungsoo snuggles into his chest and hums contently.

They stay like that floating between conscious and happily aware of only each other before Jongin's eyes fly open when he feels a small hand on his still half hard dick. It starts as almost curious caressing, feeling the form and squeezing gently at the shaft, but quickly evolves into full on pumps.

Jongin wants to protest and tell Soo to rest, but he can't find the words, especially when the other quickly works him back up to full hardness.

Soon the hand is dipping into Jongin's pants and pulling him out to wrap around him fully. Jongin's breath stutters and his arms wrap around the other tighter. Jongin's right hand quickly finding its way to palm at Soo's full ass.

Kyungsoo hums happily and his own hand speeds up. It would normally be a bit uncomfortable having your dick stroked dry, but with Kyungsoo he somehow knows how to make it pleasurable. Kyungsoo's thump swipes over the head, twisting his pointer finger into a circle and twisting just under the crown.

Jongin's hips snap forward in autopilot and he gasps out of surprise. "H-how'd you learn how to do that?"

The bean makes a soft sound, still pressed into his chest and flicks his wrist gently, tracing a vein with his ring finger, before trailing down to cup and massage his balls. Jesus.

"Page 5." Kyungsoo says simply, applying a bit of pressure to the underside of his dick at the base, near his perineum. Jongin sees white for a second. Fucking hell. He's going to see personally to the destruction of that damn book.

After Jongin spills all over Kyungsoo's hand and swears his name under his breath, he proceeds to clean them up again and digs through Kyungsoo's closet for an extra blanket.

When Jongin looks over at his naked angel spread out on the bed, already passing into the land of dreams, he finds himself caught between wanting to burn and wanting to worship that book. Whoever wrote it knew Soo well, and it will help him become more familiar with his body, but it also might be the end of Jongin.

>>>>

Kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of loud shouts of his name and hard pounding. He groans and sits up, stretching his pleasantly sore limbs and feels a smile slip into his lips when he glances down at the man laying next to him.

Jongin makes a soft whine and shifts on the bed, his eyebrows bunching. This man can sleep through anything, so it's a testament to how disruptive Baekhyun Hyung is being right now.

Kyungsoo crawls over Jongin and pads over to the door, ignoring how much his legs feel like silica gel. He unlocks the door and throws it open, then fixes his Hyung with a pout, as the other freezes and stares down at Kyungsoo with wide, alarmed eyes.

"Hyung, you're going to wake Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo says, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

Baekhyun is really still, his eyes looking a bit like a hawk he saw on a nature documentary. The hawk was protecting it's baby form a predator. It's was scary. Kyungsoo doesn't like scary things. Kyungsoo doesn't like hawks. Where's Jongin?

"Jongin's in there? Now? With you like this?" Baekhyun hyung's voice sounds raspy, and Kyungsoo pouts further. It reminds him of when his mother used to get mad at him for doing things wrong.

"Calm down, Baek. You're scaring him." Jongin pops up behind Kyungsoo, startling him, but then he wraps his arms around his waist, draping them in a blanket and Kyungsoo's heart calms down again.

Kyungsoo really appreciates Jongin. Jongin protects Kyungsoo from scary things. Jongin's brave and strong. Kyungsoo needs Jongin.

Baekhyun looks over Kyungsoo's shoulder, staring holes at his Soo's boyfriend. His eyes narrow and his face pulls into a look of dissatisfaction. Kyungsoo's seen a similar one on his Luhan hyung's face when Baekhyun says inappropriate things. But Kyungsoo doesn't think Jongin said anything bad. At least he doesn't think he did.

Kyungsoo frowns and looks down at his feet, not understanding. Kyungsoo hates that he can't understand things.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jongin's voice eases the angry ball bouncing around in his belly.

Kyungsoo blinks and looks back up at his hyung, who is staring at him with concern now. The angry ball disappears now that Baekhyun hyung isn't in a bad mood.

"Is Hyung's mad at you?" Kyungsoo asks, grabbing Jongin's hand in his own and squeezing it.

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he opens his mouth a bit like a fish would when gasping for air. It's a bit concerning and he's briefly worried if he's breathing properly. Kyungsoo knows CPR. He thinks. He read it in a book, but has never practiced it in person. Wait, Baekhyun hyung can't breathe. This isn't a time to hesitate. Kyungsoo panics as he tries to recall every step in the CPR, while he reaches up and grabs at Baekhyun's jaw to try and open his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun shrieks, slapping Kyungsoo's hands away.

Kyungsoo stops and stares at the other. "You looked like you couldn't breath, i was going to give you mouth to mouth."

Behind him shrill laughter pulls his attention away from his hyung and he finds Jongin doubled over, laughing hysterically and Kyungsoo wonders what's so funny. He turns back to Baekhyun, who just looks defeated. He looks tired. Maybe he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately.

Wait. Sleep. Kyungsoo gasps. "Baekhyun Hyung. Did you want to come inside of our room?"

Baekhyun just nods and Kyungsoo steps back to let his hyung into the room. He grabs Jongin by his shirt sleeve and pushes him over to the bed. Jongin stops at the edge of the mattress and glances over at Baekhyun hyung, a look on his face that Kyungsoo's learned to recognize as hesitance.

"Um, Soo. Maybe i should go home. It's getting late and i don't think Baekhyun would be very comfortable with me sleeping in here." Jongin says, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. Luhan said it's a nervous habit some people have. Why would Jongin be nervous?

Kyungsoo's eyebrows pull together and he begins to piece things together, then lets out a loud gasp. "Wait, Hyung. Are you mad at me for Jongin being in my room?" He asks, finally getting Baekhyun hyung's reaction to finding him at the door and then his attitude changed when Kyungsoo mentioned Jongin.

Baekhyun sighs from his closet and turns around, then grimaces. "Kyungsoo can you please put on clothes?"

Kyungsoo looks down at himself then feels stupid. Of course. Kyungsoo smacks himself on the forehead for not being observant over his hyung's discomfort. Most people don't like seeing other people naked.

"Hey, Soo. Easy. It's okay." Jongin says, stepping in and handing Kyungsoo a pair of boxers, along with an over sized t-shirt. Kyungsoo takes them and Jongin steps closer to him, inches away, and frowns down at him, rubbing a thumb over his forehead where he had hit himself. "We had this talk, baby. Take it easy on yourself. It's not your fault." Jongin says softly and Kyungsoo closes his eyes, feeling a calmness sweep through him at the others voice.

Kyungsoo hums, laying his head on Jongin's chest and closes his eyes, prompting the taller to chuckle. Kyungsoo still doesn't know what's funny, but he likes Jongin's laugh. He hopes it keeps being funny so Jongin will continue to laugh.

The clothes disappear from his hands and Kyungsoo doesn't realize he's being dressed until Jongin prompts his arms up and fabric is slipping down his arms. Jongin leaves him for a second to bend down and help him with his underwear, then pulls him to the bed, tucking him in.

"Wait. Are you not staying?" Kyungsoo asks, his eyes flying open when he doesn't feel Jongin's familiar weight settling down next to him.

Jongin smiles down at Kyungsoo and he feels a slight flutter in his stomach. Luhan told him that it's emotional rather than physical. He's not hungry. Kyungsoo doesn't know what feeling this is though. Kyungsoo doesn't get emotions. Emotions are confusing. Kyungsoo doesn't like being confused.

"I think it might be better if i go." Jongin says, his eyes shifting to the corner where Baekhyun is standing, watching the two of them. There's an expression on Baekhyun's face that Kyungsoo can't quite pick up.

"But..." Kyungsoo says pouting and using what luhan likes to call his puppy eyes.

Kyungsoo doesn't want Jongin to leave. Kyungsoo sleeps better with Jongin here. Jongin is warm and holds him. Kyungsoo likes to be held by Jongin. Jongin knows how to hold properly. Kyungsoo wants Jongin to stay.

"Oh my gods, my heart is breaking. Just fucking stay. It's not like you two haven't already fucked before i got here anyways." Baekhyun hyung says. Kyungsoo holds a hand to his mouth hoping Luhan hyung isn't here. He'd be mad at Baekhyun for using a bad word. A word which is unusual in Kyungsoo's ears. Kyungsoo has heard that word before, but not in this context.

"What does fucked mean?" Kyungsoo asks, and both of them look shocked.

Jongin sighs and runs a hand down his face, before sitting on the bed next to Kyungsoo. "It means sex. Which we haven't done." He lifts a hand and looks towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. Kyungsoo wishes he could do that. Maybe he can. He's never tried. "Oh, so a vulgar way of saying sexual acts?" Kyungsoo asks, attempting to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, basically." Jongin says, looking back at Kyungsoo with a sort of pained expression. Kyungsoo forgets about his eyebrows and reaches out to Jongin. Is Jongin hurt? Does he need medical attention? Kyungsoo doesn't want Jongin to be hurt. Jongin smiles at him, his face smoothing out. "I'm fine. Just sometimes you catch me off guard.

Kyungsoo nods, aware that his bluntness can be overwhelming to people at times. He doesn't exactly have a filter around his hyungs or Jongin. "But... we have fucked then, yes?"

Jongin swallows visibly and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kyungsoo sits up and reaches into his desk drawer pulling out a bottle of pain medication. "No, fucking and what we do are different. Fucking is more so the main act of sexual intercourse."

Kyungsoo's eyebrows pull together as he fishes out two small pills and hands them to Jongin who accepts them with a small amused smile. Kyungsoo wonders what funny thing he keeps thinking of. Kyungsoo wishes Jongin would tell him what's funny so he can laugh too. Kyungsoo doesn't know how Jongin can laugh if he's in pain. Kyungsoo doesn't find anything funny when he has a headache. Jongin should have said something sooner, Maybe he'd be laughing more and share the joke with Kyungsoo.

"So, like insertion of the penis would be considered fucking?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin takes a deep breath and pops the pain pills into his mouth, gladly accepting the water Kyungsoo hands him. He swallows them down, then takes a large drink. "Yup, that's one of the ways"

"Ah, so blowjobs, hand-jobs, fingering, and prostate milking doesn't count as us fucking?" Kyungsoo asks, as Jongin takes another drink of water. "We should fuck then."

Water sprays out of Jongin's mouth as he begins coughing and choking. Kyungsoo jumps to his knees on the bed, patting at the other's back to help him through it. He looks across the room to Baekhyun to ask if he can do anything to help Jongin, but just finds his hyung siting on the edge of his own bed with his head in his hands.

Kyungsoo frowns trying to remember if he's ever read anything about headaches being contagious.

>>>>>

Jongin stretches his arms out, hearing a few distressing pops and shuffles into the kitchen. Minseok had showed him where they keep the tea after running into each other a few times late in the night. Apparently the oldest of Kyungsoo's hyung's is also a bit of a night owl like him. After a few offended looks when he explained that he doesn't like coffee, the eldest had lead him over to the cabinet. Jongin thanks the universe for the lifesaver named Minseok.

Putting on the electric kettle, Jongin picks out a mild tea and takes out a mug. It's become sort of a relaxing ritual for him. Even back in the comfort of his own apartment, he's woken up and spent many of nights like this. Usually he'd go read a book, or pull out his sketch book, but right now his head is just too busy.

He's worried. Jongin loves Kyungsoo, he really does. It's of no surprise to himself how quickly the little bean just worked his way under his skin and became such an unmovable force. He's starting to imagine a future for them. He's starting to want roots in Kyungsoo's life, but he's so worried that he can lose Kyungsoo just as fast as he fell for him.

Jongin has never denied Kyungsoo anything. He's always been inclined to spoil the other, but gods he can't fathom going into the territory of sex right now. It's a big commitment. Something he doesn't feel that Soo is ready for. This is something he doesn't really know how to explain to Kyungsoo in a way that he'd understand. If he tries to explain his lack of feeling a connection between them due to Kyungsoo's personal struggles with grasping emotions, will Kyungsoo understand? Will he get upset at himself and feel like he's lacking? That's the last thing Jongin wants for Soo. It's not that Kyungsoo doesn't get it, it's just that he takes more time, and that's okay, but Kyungsoo is always so hard on himself for not being like everyone else.

"You know that water won't get any hotter." A voice echoes in the still darkness of the kitchen.

Jongin jumps and makes a small yelp, spinning around. Darkness greets him and he's quick to flip on the small light above the sink. "Jesus, Baekhyun. You cared the crap out of me."

Baekhyun smirks lightly and brings a mug to his lips. "Sorry." He doesn't look sorry at all. Baekhyun just sits at the small table tucked into the corner of the tight kitchen, staring down at the liquid swirling in his cup. He looks deep in thought, so Jongin leaves him be. Everyone knows Jongin isn't Baekhyun's favorite person.

Jongin sighs and turns back around to pour out the water into the awaiting cup. Enjoying the soothing aura that falls around him at the steam and smells coming from the steeping herbs. It eases a bit of his tense muscles and he breathes a bit easier when he pulls the cup to his lips to take a small smell. Chamomile. His favorite. It seems that Minseok is his biggest fan based on the presence of the new chamomile sleepy time tea. He almost laughs at that.

"You two really haven't had sex yet?" Baekhyun asks over his shoulder.

Jongin's face pulls into a grimace and his shoulder sag before he turns around. "No, we've messed around, but we haven't gone all the way yet. Not for the lack of Kyungsoo trying though." Jongin explains, wondering if Baekhyun will even believe him. Luhan and Baekhyun have Kyungsoo on a pedestal and anyone be damned if they try to make Soo out to be anything other than an innocent little bunny.

"What's stopping you?" Baekhyun asks without any type of judgment or ice in his tone. Jongin's jaw nearly drops at the sight. Is Baekhyun actually being a decent person?

Jongin takes a deep breath and makes his way over to the table, sitting across from the other. "I'm afraid he's not ready. Sex is a big deal. I know people act nonchalant about it all the time, but in reality Sex is very intimate, especially between two people who care a great deal for one another. It's a connection, a sort of bond that can strengthen a relationship. There are numerous feelings that go into sex and i'm just not sure if Kyungsoo is ready to fully grasp this yet."

Baekhyun purses his lips and takes another sip from his mug. It has a puppy with hearts on it. It's adorable and doesn't at all fit Byun Baekhyun. Maybe the other has a bit of a soft side Jongin isn't aware of. "My first time was in the back of a Prius with a guy who kept calling me Brian. Trust me, anything you can give him will be a thousand times better than what most of us get." Well... maybe not.

"Kyungsoo deserves to know what love feels like before we make a bond like that. Even if it was awful, you still remember everything about it, don't you?" Baekhyun drops his eyes and Jongin takes that as an answer. "I want a future with Kyungsoo. I'm possibly thinking on end game with him, so i want to do this right and take our time for Kyungsoo to fully understand things."

The other blinks at him slowly, his expression surprised if not a little proud. Clearly they had seriously pegged Jongin wrong if he's already this serious about their Soo. Baekhyun feels a little guilty from being a bit cross with Jongin. It was just a tad shocking to come home to such a scene.

"Alright, let me drop some actual advice on you, Nini." Baekhyun says, and Jongin's eye twitches as he regrets sending Baekhyun to see Chanyeol. "The way you handle Kyungsoo shocks me. Tonight for example. I watched our baby reading social cues like he never has before. Kyungsoo tends to block out the world. He was never socialized properly as a child. He's so damn intelligent and logical that he just lacks the ability to connect, mainly because he's never cared enough to try. His mother taught him that books and information were better than friends. He learned about life from cold, distant people. No one laughed in his home. No one cried. The despondent, soulless look he gets sometimes was all he got from his parents. It took Luhan and me years to get him to express emotions openly, and even then he still really doesn't understand them. He's never had a name for joy because he's not used to the feeling, but I've seen it. Moments when he quits thinking so hard and allows himself to feel. He smiles and it's pure. I'm seeing more and more of those moments the longer he's with you."

Jongin takes in Baekhyun's words and sits back in his chair. There's a warmth over his chest, right where his heart is. It glows so bright he wonders if Baekhyun can see it. He feels so full. So whole. Kyungsoo's done this. He's awoken a fire in him and it burns so wonderfully bright.

"I never even realized it went that deep. I recognized that Kyungsoo acted a bit different than other people, but to me, he's just a sweet, kind, curious little soul. I think i might have loved him from the second i saw him." Jongin explains.

Jongin looks up and is shocked to find Baekhyun with a small smile on his face. "Jongin, listen. Kyungsoo isn't unaware. He misses things, but that's only because he can't get his big ass brain to focus, but with you he's different. Every second he's focused; he's trained on your every move. I'd have to be physically doubled over, balled up for him to recognize that i'm in pain, but with you all he had to do was see your face pinch." Baekhyun laughs in disbelief. "That's not something i'd ever thought i'd hear myself say, Jongin. Kyungsoo is actually picking up social cues. Not just every one in a while, but every second he's with you, he's reading you. He's understanding your feelings, even if he gets it wrong at times, he's getting it." Baekhyun says, attempting to swallow that sudden wave of emotions and wipes away a stray tear before it can slide down his cheek.

Jongin sits there stunned. He hasn't realized it before, but now he sees it clearly. Moments Soo had been observant, run through his head. Times Kyungsoo has initiated a hug or taken his hand when he knew Jongin was stressed, because he knows it usually makes himself feel better when Jongin does it for him. Kyungsoo showing up at the studio with food when Jongin never even said he hadn't eaten all day, just that he was in the studio, but Soo knew Jongin's habit of not eating. Even last night he had picked up on the situation about being caught pleasuring himself without being told it should be embarrassing. He hadn't batted an eye when he stood naked in front of Baekhyun, but he felt something was wrong when Jongin had walked in and froze.

"He's learning." Jongin announces, suddenly feeling very proud of his tiny lover.

Baekhyun smiles softly. "Slowly, but he is. It's because of you, Nini. It's because of the way he feels for you. He feels more than you think, but he just doesn't know how to fully express it. He cares enough to want to make that deep connection with you. I'm not saying go and jump him as soon as we're done talking, but he's getting there. Trust him a bit and explain about what you feel. Kyungsoo understands more than people give him credit for, he just doesn't pick up on it naturally."

Jongin bites at his lip and pulls the cooling cup of liquid closer to his chest. "Do you think he can really love me?"

Baekhyun smirks and leans forward to pet at Jongin's head affectionately. "Nini, i think he already does."

....

An hour later when Jongin finally crawls back under the covers with his baby bean, and the other rolls towards him, snuffling around till he finds what he's looking for and buries his head in Jongin's chest, he can't help but think over Baekhyun's words. Maybe all of this time, Kyungsoo was pushing things because he trusted Jongin. Maybe Kyungsoo is more ready than he thought, and it was actually Jongin who wasn't ready.

He's been down that road of throwing his heart into the ring. He's had people abuse his love for sex, and though he's never doubted Kyungsoo's intentions, sex has always been a bigger deal to him. Jongin's made deals with himself, promising that he'd never give his heart away to just another person who wanted a notch in their bed. Maybe when sex was brought into their relationship, Jongin panicked a little bit. He recognized himself falling and he was scared of getting hurt again.

But Kyungsoo is different. Kyungsoo cares for him in his own ways. Kyungsoo cares enough to pay attention and tries his hardest to take care of him. Kyungsoo in his own way, loves Jongin. Jongin should give him a bit more credit and meet him half way. After all, it's not like that book can go that much further than prostate milking... right?

>>>>>>

Colors litter the man's fingers, splotches of pigment staining his skin. Its probably Jongin's favorite feeling in the world. He knows it's odd, but he lives for the feeling of paint smudged across his skin. Even as a child, getting into his sisters finger paints and making pictures on the walls. He loved having the substance vividly dying his hands, becoming a work of art within itself. Jongin loves it.

A smile stretches across his hips as he looks down at the large dollop of purple that just landed on his thumb. It reminds him of the day his father had caught him paining a large flower on the side of his car. He didn't yell or reprimand, just smiled and asked Jongin to use more purple since it's his favorite color. Jongin's biggest supporter has always been his father. Never once discouraging his dreams or failing to come for a showcase. That flower had washed off of the car the next time it rained, but the unwavering encouragement has never faded.

"Jongin?" He hears over his shoulder and knows exactly who that small voice belongs to.

"Baby, you should be at home." Jongin says, the tone in his voice giving away that he's not in any way bothered that his Soo is here.

"I woke up and you weren't there, but i got your note. Is... is everything okay?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin blinks and turns around to finally stare at his little bean properly. Kyungsoo looks hesitant and for the first time Kyungsoo seems uncomfortable in his studio.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Jongin asks, placing his brush and palette down. He walks over to Kyungsoo, who seem to be a bit folded into himself. He looks like a little kid who's getting scolded, arms wrapped around himself and head lowered.

Kyungsoo's eyebrows pinch in the way they do when he's trying to figure something out. "You usually only come to your studio without telling me when your in a bad mood."

Jongin's heart throbs and he sighs deeply. "Actually there is something that is bothering me. Can we talk about it?"

Kyungsoo perks up and seems a little gleeful to have Jongin open up to him. He wonders how many times Kyungsoo's been left out of situations his friends are going through because they feel he won't understand nor be able to take it. He wonders how many times Kyungsoo has been unintentionally pushed away. It must be hard to watch his friends go through a hard time and not have them trust him enough to confide in him. Jongin makes a mental note to talk to the hyungs about this later.

Jongin takes Kyungsoo's hand and leads him over to the small pallet bed still covering the floor beside his work station. Jongin sits and chuckles when Kyungsoo climbs into his lap. Its close and intimate, maybe a good position for such a heavy talk.

"Okay, so, I'm going to talk about my feelings. Are you okay with this?" Jongin asks, rubbing his hands over the others back gently.

Kyungsoo straightens up a bit and nods. "I'll try my best to understand."

Jongin nods and licks at his lip nervously. "Okay, i'm going to come out and say it. I don't think we're ready to have sex."

Kyungsoo tilts his head slightly and a short look for confusion presses through his stunningly large eyes. "Alright. Sex, as in the act of inserting your penis into my anal canal?"

Releasing a small sigh, Jongin nods. "Yes, that's the intimate act I'm talking about."

The other nods slowly, thinking this over. "Did... did you feel like i was pressuring you to do it?"

Jongin's eyes widen and he shakes his head rapidly. "Gods, no. I just feel that everything we've been doing has sort of been leading to the final stages of intercourse and i feel like we've been moving a little fast. I really care about you and i want to do this relationship right. I want us to be in the right place mentally before we take that step. Sex is a big deal, Kyungsoo. It's a connection that has a lot of emotions tethered to it. I need to know that you understand what all of this means before we jump into something so serious."

Kyungsoo slides his jaw to the left, pressing his lips flat together in a contemplative gesture. "I would have never gone further with you than that first night if i didn't trust you, Jongin. I like to experiment and i like to do new things because it's you, not because i haven't experienced those things. You know how to touch me and make me feel good. I didn't think about how you were feeling about it." Kyungsoo says, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Hey, it's okay. I like touching you. I like experiencing new things too, especially with you... but maybe we slow it down a bit. Prostate milking might have been a bit too much." Jongin explains, caressing the smol's jaw.

He leans into the gesture and nods slightly. "Okay. Then we slow down. You tell me what you are and aren't ready for."

Jongin blinks at the other. "Really? That's it. You understand what I'm saying?"

Kyungsoo giggles and grabs Jongin's face in his hands. "I'm not completely inept, Jongin-ah. I may not understand what your face is trying to tell me, but words i get. All you had to do was say something. No wonder love stories are dramatic and messy. If people would just verbally communicate with each other, it would save so much misunderstanding."

Jongin chuckles. "Why do I feel like you've had this thought before."

Kyungsoo puckers his lips. "I wrote a whole paper about the uselessness and flaws of Romeo and Juliet. My English teacher was not impressed, but he was forced to give me a good grade when Luhan hung reported his biased interpretation of my paper to the English department."

Loud piercing laughter fills the quiet, echoey space around them, as Jongin rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo doesn't really get the joke, but he's glad he made it. Jongin's laughter is one of his favorite things, up there with soft things, shiny things, and foam kitties.

After Jongin has calmed down some and they just lay there in silence, relishing in the sound of each other's breathing. Kyungsoo cards his fingers through Jongin's hair. Jongin's hair is soft. Kyungsoo likes soft things. Kyungsoo really likes Jongin.

"Would it be okay if we kissed?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin hums and snorts. "You don't have to ask for little things like that. Kissing is one of those boyfriend rights. You get kisses whenever you want." He says pulling away and smiling fondly at his little love.

Kyungsoo smiles and wiggles his cute little butt. "Okay, but I want that kind of kissing we do where we kiss for a long time and you touch my butt, and sometimes press your crotch into mine. I believe the book called it grinding. It feels good, and i like it."

Jongin takes a deep breath and shakes his head in wonder at the other. "Sure."

As Kyungsoo beams and dives right in, pressing his lips into the other's, Jongin briefly thinks that it's not the book that will be the death of him, but Kyungsoo himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i did a thing. Never let author-nim near one of her stories when she has a slight interest in a new thing. Anyways, here's a new part to this. I hope you guys like it. This is still one of my favorite stories because smog Kyungsoo just does a thing to my heart and i live to tattooed/artist Jongin. So you're welcome. I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
